Yoh y Hao
by Saiyufan
Summary: Capitulo 5 Primer amor?...
1. Capitulo 01: Yoh y Hao

**Este fic se me ocurrio después de ver un maraton de 48 hrs de Drake y Josh, aparte de que también acababa de terminar de ver Shaman king (jeje otra vez) y de leerme el manga ^o^. Entonces me dije "cómo actuarian Yoh y Hao en las situaciones de Drake y Josh" y BAM! en un momento de inspiración se me ocuarrio esto; espero y les sea de su agrado para continuarlo.**

**

* * *

**

**Y O H Y H A O**

- Me llamo Hao Asakura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Yo soy Yoh Asakura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- tal vez debería estar haciendo mi tarea- dijo este recostado en su cama con una pierna encima de la otra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-_ooahhh… estaba haciendo mi tarea- dijo después de un largo bostezo, claramente se había quedado dormido encima de su cuaderno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-pero es mas divertido hacer esto- Hao se levantó de la cama yendo hacia su ventana para después lanzarle bolitas de saliva con un popote a las personas que pasaban por ahí (su habitación estaba en el segundo piso, obviamente)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-….zzz….zzzzz..zzzz-

-Yoh! Continua con la presentación!

-…eh… oh… ah si, eeehh que estaba haciendo? …aaah ya recuerdo… mi tarea,-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Yo vivo aquí en la ciudad de Tokio con mi mamá

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- vivo con mi padre en Izumo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ella se separó de mi padre cuando tenia 1 año de vida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mis padres se separaron cuando tenia 1 un año, pero en los últimos 6 meses han estado teniendo contacto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-después de 14 años de ausencia el inútil de mi padre quiere reencontrarse con nosotros

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mi papá quiere que conozca a mi mamá, me emociona tanto ^_^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ese hombre me repugna -_-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mi madre vive en Tokio, este fin de semana iremos a visitarla, y eso no es lo mejor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-este fin de semana será el dichoso encuentro, y eso no es lo peor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-TENGO UN HERMANO! - **-_- ^_^**- dijeron ambos chicos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- se llama Yoh, que nombre más ridículo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- su nombre es Hao, ¿Hao?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- no lo conozco bien pero ha de ser un fracasado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- mmm.. Me pregunto si tendré descendencia apache o algo así; usara penacho?… jeje habrá que esperar a ver como resulta todo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-en fin, solo espero que esta ridícula reunión familiar termine pronto para regresar con mi vida- y nuevamente volvió a tirar otra bolita de saliva dándole han sujeto calvo q pasaba por la calle.

-que rayos te pasa chico!

-jajaja en el blanco

º.-.º.-º-º.-.º-.-º.-.º-.-º.-.º-.-º-.º-.-º.-.º-.º-.º-.º-.º-.-º.-º.-º.-º.º.-º.-.º-.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-.º-.º-.º-.º-.º-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-.º-.-º.-º.-..º-.º-.º-.-.º-.º-.-º

- Ya regrese!- dijo un muchacho de 15 años de piel algo morena y una larga y abundante cabellera castaña, venia entrando a su casa, una morada moderna japonesa pero con varios detalles de la típica cultura, muy acogedora en realidad. Vestía unos jeans azul, una playera negra con la palabra "_I´m the beast" _y una chaqueta color rojo. - Mamá qué rayos estas haciendo? **OoO**! - exclamó sorprendido, pues su madre se encontraba agasajándose con extraño sujeto, ambos sobre el sillón.

- Oh Hao que bueno que ya llegaste- saludó separándose del sujeto; Keiko Asakura, madre de Hao, tiene 39 años, cabello largo, lacio y negro (bueno no recuerdo de si es negro o café, en fin), una mujer muy linda y de joven apariencia.

-Me puedes explicar qué demonios esta sucediendo aquí?- exigió un molesto y perturbado Hao, ante tal reacción el "Sujeto Extraño" , un hombre de 41 años con cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo de color castaño oscuro, usaba unas gafas de aumento; tosió un poco para después comenzar con la explicación.

-Bueno… lo que sucede es que…

-no te pregunte a ti imbecil-

-Hao- lo reprimió su madre- compórtate

-Pero mamá!

- Bien comenzaré de nuevo- dijo el señor- mi nombre es Mikihisa Asakura y yo… **YO SOY TU PADRE!**- soltó muy al estilo Star Wars

-**O.O**!, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Hao como un loco

- que gusto que lo tomaras tan bien! **^_^**- dijo Keiko- Ah es verdad!, iré por Yoh para que se conozcan, dijo retirándose de la sala dejando solos a Hao y Mikihisa.

-…- Hao

-…- Mikihisa- que largo tienes el cabello, eso no es correcto para un niño de tu edad.

-Mira quien lo dice tu también lo llevas largo, además se puede saber QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA DECIRME QUE HACER!

-Tu Padre- dijo sin más

- …. **-_-**

- Bien aquí estamos- dijo Keiko al entrar a escena - Hao el es tu hermano Yoh- Los chicos voltearon a verse y al encontrarse sus miradas ambos quedaron impactados.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEE!- gritaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos, Yoh era igual que Hao, la misma estatura, el mismo color de piel, los mismos ojos, el mismo físico, lo único que los diferenciaba era el cabello, Yoh lo tenía del mismo color solo que este estaba corto y lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta; vestía unos jeans azul marino que se ve que le quedaban largos, una playera blanca y una sudadera verde limón y lo que más lo distinguía, unos auriculares color naranja.

- ¿Qué es esto?- exclamó Hao

- Me han clonado!- exclamó Yoh

- y ya que estamos todos reunidos, les tenemos otra noticia…- anunció Keiko abrazando a Mikihisa-

- Me compraste un auto?- preguntó nervioso Hao

-No hijo, vamos a volver a ser una familia feliz, así que Yoh y yo nos mudaremos aquí con ustedes, no les da gusto?

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Hao creando un eco que se escucho en todo el vecindario

-que le vamos a hacer **^-^**- dijo un Yoh resignado

-.º-.º-.-º.-.º-.º-.º-.-º.-.º-.º-.-º.-º.-.º-.º-.º-.-º.-.º-.º-.-º.-.º-.-º.-.-º-º.-.º.-º-º.-.º-.-º.-.º-.-º.-.º-.-º-.º-.-º.-.º-.º-.º-.º-.º-.-º.-º.-º.-º.º.-º.º.-º.-º.-º.-.º-.º-

**CAPITULO 1: YOH Y HAO (¿O Hao e Yoh?)**

Unos días después….

Toc, toc, se oye que llaman a la puerta- Hao, Yoh esta abajo- dijo Keiko entrando en la habitación de su hijo

- Me reuso a compartir mi habitación con ese chico- contestó este muy molesto a su mamá quien andaba recogiendo un poco de cosas mal tiradas de su cuarto, este era muy amplio y como en todos los animes, muy al estilo nipón, piso de madera, ventanas que dejan pasar una gran claridad, y… una cama individual con muchos objetos encima, ropa tirada por todas partes, los zapatos mal puestos, objetos de deporte en un rincón de la alcoba, y varios pósters de estrellas de rock de la época, Hao era muy desordenado.

-No seas así, es tu hermano- regaño su mamá

- Mi hermano? No sabía nada de él hasta hace tres meses cómo quieres que lo llame hermano?- obviamente Hao estaba muy incomodo con la situación, todo le había caído de repente, la "pequeña reunión familiar" se había convertido en una " re-integración familiar".

-vamos Hao sé que esto será un gran cambio, pero te pido que lo intentes

-pero mamá Yoh es tonto y..y ridículo…

-Hola Hao!- saludó Yoh muy animado desde la puerta, traía consigo dos maletas llenas de sus pertenencias-

- Y ya llegó - dijo desanimado para dirigirse hacia la puerta

- traje algunos juegos de video para…- no pudo continuar hablando pues Hao le había cerrado la puerta en su cara

- mmf- resopló Keiko cansada yendo a abrir la puerta

- Mamá no me hagas esto! - rogaba Hao

-Lo sabía debí traer un juego cartas- dijo Yoh un poco desilusionado mientras entraba

-Que se diviertan chicos!- dijo Asakura Keiko saliendo de la habitación dejándolos solos.

- Wow tu habitación es muy amplia!- exclamó Yoh emocionado para recorrerla por todas partes- me encanta tu decoración y mira la cama- exclamó nuevamente mientras tomaba impulso saltando hacia la cama-

- No, no, no, no, que estas haciendo!- dijo Hao tras de él

- Oye y donde vas a dormir tu?- preguntó inocentemente Yoh

- YO duermo ahí, TÚ dormirás en un futón! (NOTA: Futón.- cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda)

- En el futón?, ay no lo sé después me dan fuertes dolores de espalda y…

-mmmff, que pesadilla!, y qué tanta basura trajiste?- preguntó viendo las maletas de su nuevo compañero- qué es esto? Bob Love? A qué anormal le puede gustar Bob Love?- dijo tomando un cartel de dicho cantante

- A mí, y su música es genial!- dijo defendiendo a su cantante favorito

-Un fan eh?- dijo entregándole el póster a su dueño- en fin no importa, me largo de aquí

-Eh? Pero por qué?

- Escucha Yoh, no tengo nada contra ti pero me incomoda tu presencia- soltó sin rodeos- se me hace tétrico ver a otra persona cuya apariencia es igual a la mía.

- Si, te entiendo, todo esto fue una sorpresa para mi también , jejeje nunca me hubiera imagina que tenia un hermano gemelo, no es gracioso?

- Gracioso? Debes estar demente

- mmm bueno… todo esto sucedió muy rápido y comprendo que sea muy difícil para ti verme como tu hermano pero… que te parece si por ahora comenzamos siendo amigos- sugirió el joven de los auriculares extendiendo su mano hacia Hao, este solo se le quedó viendo seria y fijamente por unos instantes antes.

- como quieras- dijo finalmente para estrechar su mano.

- Ya veras como todo saldrá bien! **^_^- **dijo con una gran y linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era lunes por la mañana y era hora de que los jóvenes Asakura se prepararan para ir a la escuela. Como era de esperarse Yoh asistiría a la misma escuela que Hao, el instituto Shinra.

-Ya me voy se me hace tarde!- anunció Hao saliendo rápidamente de la casa

- Hao!- le llamó Yoh alcanzándolo- jeje casi me dejas

-Esa era la idea- murmuro para sí el castaño, aun seguía renuente por todo lo acontecido, ni siquiera tendría paz en la escuela.

-Uh? Dijiste algo?-

-Nada, solo apresúrate!

El instituto Shinra era como las de mas escuelas que pasan en los animes, sus grandes patios, y sus tan conocidos edificios; Hao e Yoh venían entrando por lo puerta principal; el uniforme escolar consistía en unos pantalones color gris oscuro, una camisa blanca, corbata roja, y saco azul marino; claro que Hao Asakura no lo portaba como era debido, el saco lo traía abierto como una chaqueta, la camisa estaba por fuera, y la corbata floja; e Yoh también traía el saco abierto, pero la camisa estaba por dentro, y claro nunca le podían hacer falta sus auriculares, su accesorio de cada día.

-Wow este lugar es genial, no se parece en nada a mi antigua escuela!- comentó muy animado Yoh; muchos de los estudiantes se quedaron observando a los jóvenes muy sorprendidos mientras hacían comentarios entre si; Hao no paso por inadvertido esto, sabía que estaban llamando mucho la atención.

-Bien escucha Yoh, si queremos que esto funcione, debemos establecer ciertas reglas-

-Mira incluso hay un mural de graffiti que bien!-

-Quieres ponerme atención cuando te estoy hablando?- Hao había perdido la paciencia y comenzó a zangolotear a Yoh- escucha tengo una reputación que mantener y no quiero que un retrasado como tú la arruine, así que tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga, entendiste?

-tranquilízate Hao ya verás cómo todo saldrá bien ^_^

-mmmf, acaso no sabes decir otra cosa?

-Hao! Hao!- llamaba un muchacho de cabello azul que llevaba puesta una banda color negro sobre su frente, venia acompañado de otros dos chicos, un muchacho de descendencia china con ojos color amarillo y cabello oscuro de forma graciosa, parecía ser muy serio y tenia ese aire de "soy muy cool" ; y un joven moreno con el cabello afro. Que se veía muy extraño y muy chistoso-

-Oh no Horohoro, Len y Chocolove- dijo en respectivo orden

- Hao porque tardaste tanto, llevamos un buen rato esperándote- dijo Horohoro

- se te pegaron las sábanas pues- dijo el de peinado afro- válgame estoy viendo doble o qué? Se multiplican los Haos- dijo este inspeccionando al chico nuevo

-Hola mi nombre es Yoh Asakura!- saludo este muy animado

-Oh hasta habla y toda la cosa, dime pues Hao cómo le hiciste para clonarte- pregunto Chocolove

-No seas bestia, es un niño de verdad- respondió Horohoro dándole un sape al moreno

-Órale pues tranquilo que se me despeina la melena!

-Nos puedes explicar que esta pasando?- exigió Len, el joven chino

-Una larga historia, mejor díganme qué era eso tan importante que querían decirme?- preguntó Hao a sus amigos

-Uh? Ah si! Saya Otoji rompió ayer con su novio - respondió animado Horohoro

-Qué? Enserio? Eso es genial- exclamó Hao

-Quién es Saya Otoji?- preguntó Yoh

-Saya Otoji es la chica mas linda de toda la escuela, y acaba de romper con su novio, esta es mi oportunidad para salir con ella- respondió Hao- iré a buscarla ahora mismo - y así salio corriendo en busca de la chica

- Las hormonas pues- comentó Chocolove

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hao se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la escuela observando a la mencionada chica, esta se encontraba charlando animadamente con sus amigas antes de entrar a su salón de clases, cuando de pronto los cuadernos que traía agarrando en su mano se le cayeron por accidente, ocasión que aprovechó Hao para acercarse a la muchacha.

-Haber deja te ayudo- dijo este muy caballerosamente

-gracias, soy una descuidada- respondió esta. Saya Otoji era una chica de piel blanca, buen físico, ojos verdes, cabello castaño que le llegaba a media espalda y estaba medio ondulado, una chica muy linda en realidad.

- descuida, a todos nos pasa alguna vez-

- tienes razón, aunque aun así me siento torpe jeje

- que risa tan linda, suena muy dulce- dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica

- eres muy atento y muy sensible, imagino que tu novia te ha de querer mucho

-siii- respondió sin pensar, Hao estaba tan embobado viendo a la chica que no prestaba atención a lo que decía

- ooww- exclamó esta de decepción, Hao al notar esto rápidamente corrigió su respuesta

- e..es decir que si, me quisiera mucho si tuviera a..a e..esa chica para quererme- divagó

- ¿?

- quiero decir que no tengo novia, estoy libre- corrigió nuevamente

- Ohh!- la muchacha se mostró más interesada en él

- dime… eh…

-Saya

-Hao, piensas hacer algo mañana en la noche?

- No tengo planes!

-Excelente… digo… tal vez te gustaría ir a mi casa a cenar - invitó

-Claro, tú cocinarás?- preguntó

-Por supuesto, te prepararé algo especial

-Ok entonces te veré mañana Hao- dijo muy coquetamente la muchacha decidiéndose para dirigirse a su salón

-Hasta mañana- se despidió el Asakura- sí!- exclamó victorioso

-Orale si que eres muy rápido en esto-

-Sí lo sé, es mi encanto natural…Eh! De donde rayos saliste! - Yoh lo había sorprendido al aparecer de la nada

- En verdad sabes cocinar?- preguntó este

-Nop- respondió Hao con los brazos cruzados y con esa cara de pillo que tanto lo caracteriza- pero oí que TÚ si- dijo mirando a Yoh

-Eh?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ding dong (sonido barato de un timbre, entiendan no hay presupuesto)

- Voy!- al dirigirse a abrir la puerta- hola Saya te ves muy linda esta noche, pasa- saludó Hao

- Gracias siempre tan lindo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Hao y su cita ya se encontraban cenando, estaban solos en la mesa puesto que Hao había aprovechado que sus padres iban a salir esta noche, no soportaría el hecho de que estuvieran presentes ciertos mirones en su noche tan especial.

- Hao, estos rollitos están deliciosos!- le alabó la joven- dime cómo se llaman?

- ¿? Eto… rollitos tana…ba…tata- respondió muy nervioso

-Rollitos Tanabatata? Nunca oí hablar de ellos- cuestionó Saya

- yo tampoco- murmuró Hao para sus adentros

- la verdad es que sí me sorprendiste, esta cena ha estado maravillosa, eres un chico muy lindo, muy atento y sensible, nada comparado a mí antiguo novio- aduló la chica

-Ah? Encerio?- bueno como siempre he dicho, las damas son las flores del mundo y hay que cuidarlas para que este siempre sea hermoso-

-Ayy que tierno…- la chava a cada momento caía más por Hao, en eso Yoh quien venia saliendo de la cocina pasó por donde ellos estaban- Oh Hao no me habías contado que tenias un gemelo, hola soy Saya- saludo esta a Yoh

- Hola…

-Yoh!- Hao se levantó rápidamente de la mesa hacia donde estaba Yoh

-porqué no me habías contado que tenias un gemelo?- preguntó a Hao

-jejeje si te presento a Yoh jeje jeje- rió nervioso abrazando a Yoh por el cuello- dime hermanito qué estas haciendo aquíi? Creía haberte dicho que te quedaras en la cocina- dijo nerviosamente

-No puedo quedarme ahí para siempre hermanito- respondió este de la misma manera

- Y por qué noo?

-Tengo que ir al baño

-Hay un lavabo en la cocina

-Yoh ya probaste los rollitos Tanabatata que Hao cocinó? Estan deliciosos- dijo la chica

-rollitos tanabatata?

-dime Hao cómo los preparas?- preguntó Saya, ante esto Hao se puso aun mas nervioso

- si Hao cómo los preparas?- se unió Yoh al interrogatorio, Hao le lanzo una mala mirada a su hermano, después de todo él había hecho que Yoh preparase la cena.- Iré a buscar el postre, te va a encantar- dijo finalmente tomando ambos platos (el de ella y el de él por supuesto) para llevarlos a la cocina e ir por lo prometido.- ahora regreso-

-aaww, Hao es tan lindo, todo un personaje, debes de sentirte bien al tener un hermano cómo él- comentó Saya a Yoh

- si.. Bueno…- no pudo continuar diciendo pues en eso se escuchaba que alguien golpeaba muy fuerte la puerta principal de la casa.

-qué sucede? -Preguntó la chica

-Iré a ver quien es- dijo Yoh levantándose a abrir y al hacer esto un chico del doble de tamaño de Yoh entró violentamente a la casa dejándolo sorprendido.

-Aja! Así que era cierto!- exclamó el fornido chico- me volteo cinco minutos y tú sales con otro!- reclamó a la chica mientras señalaba al pobre de Yoh

-Jou!- llamó esta- no se porque te pones así si entre tú y yo ya no hay nada- dijo esta en defensa- además para que lo sepas conocía a alguien mejor que tú

-Tú renacuajo- exclamó tomando a Yoh por el cuello de la playera- te conozco eres ese tal Hao Asakura!

-No yo no soy Hao!- trataró de explicar Yoh

-Qué planeabas? Quedarte con mi chica? Esto no se quedará así- amenazó Jou- Mañana, a las tres, Tú y yo pelearemos- dijo de manera intimidante

-Qué? Pero si yo….

-Te estaré esperando Hao Asakura- y tras esto último el muchacho fornido abandonó la casa, dejando atrás a un Yoh muy asustado.

-Oh Jou, eso fue tan romántico!- exclamó emocionada la chica

-Uh? Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Hao al entrar nuevamente a escena trayendo ya los dos platos con el postre - Yoh creí que querías ir al baño

-Ya..ya no- respondió aun asustado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde en la habitación de los chicos

- No puedo creerlo es mi segundo día en la escuela y ya tengo serios problemas!- se quejó Yoh muy desesperado- y todo por culpa tuya!

-Tranquilízate nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubieras hecho pis en la cocina- dijo Hao

-Hao!

-jejeje

-Qué voy a hacer ese chico va a matarme, es grande y..y tonto

-y eso qué?- pregunto Hao tomando una bebida

-Todo el mundo sabe qué esa es una mala combinación!

- Uy tienes razón, va a matarte, me dejas tu equipo de sonido?- dijo despreocupado

- Un momento; Jou no quiere pelearse con migo, él dijo "te estaré esperando Hao Asakura" creyó que yo era Tú- señaló Yoh cosa que encendió a Hao

-Wow wow wow, espera para tu carro amigo, yo no pelearé con Jou, no es culpa mía que hayas estado en el lugar y momento equivocado, es TÚ problema

-ah sí? Pues no fui YO quien trato de bajarse a su novia!

-cuida tus palabras Yoh, aquí el único culpable eres tú!

-No ,tú!

- Tú!

-Túuuuu!

-se acabó no pienso seguir escuchándote!- dijo Hao dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- está es MÍ habitación en primer lugar, Tú y tu padre sobran en esta casa, así que hazme el favor de salir de mi cuarto!- Dijo así sin más

-….bien- dijo Yoh- pero sabes algo? Antes de venir aquí estaba muy feliz al enterarme que tenía un hermano y cuando te vi por primera vez sentí que sería grandioso, que tú y yo nos llevaríamos bien y que seríamos grandes amigos, pero me equivoqué, ERES EL PEOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO!- dijo finalmente saliendo por la puerta dejando a Hao completamente solo.

-…idiota.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era el momento de la pelea, varios chicos habían oído del encuentro y de la nada se formó un circulo de espectadores alrededor de Jou.

-Donde estará ese renacuajo!- exclamo Jou esperando a qué a pareciera "Hao" o mejor dicho Yoh.

-Valla no creí que Hao se fuera a meter en problemas con Jou solo por invitar a cenar a su ex - comentó Chocolove a Horohoro y Len, los tres estaban en el lugar del encuentro

-Bueno no lo culpo esa chica es demasiado ardiente como para dejarla ir tan rápido- fue el turno de hablar de Horohoro

-En dónde demonios estas Hao Asakura!- exclamaba más y más Jou

-si no llega pronto Jou se enojará más con él- dijo Horohoro

-Aquí estoy!

-Ya era hora maldito renacuajo!- dijo Jou al verlo. Siempre Yoh se había presentado ante Jou quien el día de hoy se convertiría en su verdugo

-Qué!- Exclamaron sorprendidos Len, Horo y Chocolove

-Es el clon de Hao!- dijo Chocolove

-Idiota, es Yoh- corrigió Len- por qué habrá venido él en lugar de Hao?

- Quizá sabe kung fu- dijo el moreno

- Bien espero que estés preparado para morir- dijo Jou muy amenazante- di tu último deseo

- Bueno, ese sería que no pelearas con migo y me dejaras ir- pidió Yoh muy nervioso

-_TIN!-_ (gotita al estilo anime por parte de todos los espectadores, incluido Jou)

- Enserio, creo que algo anda mal con ese chico!- dijo Len Tao

- No juegues con migo basura y preparateee!- Jou estaba apunto de lanzar su primer y fuerte golpe a Yoh mientras este solo cerró los ojos esperando que todo terminara pronto, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

- Detente Jou!- Yoh escuchó una voz conocida, así que abrió los ojos para ver a su salvador

-Hao!- exclamó Yoh, Jou estaba confundido por todo esto, volteaba a ver a Hao y a su sustituto

-Qué demonios pasa aquí?- preguntó Jou viendo a ambos Asakura

-No permitiré que golpees a mi hermano grandullón sin cerebro- dijo Hao- Yo soy al que estabas buscando!

-Así que tú eres el bastardo que salió con mi novia, dime Hao, por qué enviaste a otro en tu lugar, acaso eres un gallina?- dijo Jou tratando de provocar a Hao

- Ya veremos quien es el gallina- dijo Hao- te enseñaré a no molestar a los demás y quien es el…- Hao no pudo terminar su diálogo puesto que Jou rápidamente lo noqueó con su gancho izquierdo (este chico no se andaba con rodeos).

-Hao!- llamó Yoh al ver a su hermano pero no pudo hacer nada más puesto que Jou se le había puesto enfrente

-esto es porque meterte en peleas ajenas- y diciendo esto también dejo noqueado a Yoh.

-Vámonos nena- dijo tomando a Saya por la cintura- te invito a pasear

-Ohh Jou!- dijo emocionada y así se fueron del lugar al igual que todos los espectadores excepto Horo, Len y Chocolove.

-Oh esto sí que terminó mal amigos- dijo Chocolove al ver a los hermanos Asakura tumbados en el suelo, Horohoro y Len sólo asintieron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más tarde esa misma noche…..

Yoh se encontraba en la habitación de Hao viendo en el espejo como había que dado su nuevo ojo morado.

-auch me duele mucho!- se quejo al tocárselo. En eso Hao entró a la habitación también luciendo su ojo morado.

-así que tu también estas traumado por el regalito eh?- preguntó Hao

-Si, trato de olvidarlo pero me duele tanto que no puedo hacerlo- respondió Yoh

-Yo sólo espero que no deje marca, sino perderé mi atractivo

-jeje- rieron ambos jóvenes, para luego quedar en silencio, ninguno de los dos había comentado nada sobre lo que pasó en la tarde, hasta este momento.

-…

-…

-… Yoh… siento mucho haber dicho esas cosas anoche, me porté como un verdadero cretino

-… y yo lamento haber dicho que eras el peor hermano del mundo- se disculpó Yoh- te parece bien si aún seguimos siendo amigos?

-…Amigos? … Nunca- fue la respuesta de Hao, Yoh sólo bajo la cabeza desilusionado- somos hermanos- dijo Hao, ahora él era quien había extendido su mano hacia Yoh, este no dudo ni un solo momento en estrecharla, estaba tan contento

- prepárate mundo porque somos los hermanos Asakura - dijo Yoh

- Y LOS ASAKURA MANDAN- dijeron ambos al unísono chocando los dichoso cinco

- au mi ojo! Duele!

-mi ojito!

Fin del capitulo.

º.-.º.-º-º.-.º-.-º.-.º-.-º.-.º-.-º-.º-.-º.-.º-.º-.º-.º-.º-.-º.-º.-º.-º.º.-º.-.º-.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-.º-.º-º-.º-.-º.-.º-º-.º-.-º.-.º-.-.º-.º-.-º.º-.º-.º-.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º

* * *

**Continuara... (bueno, tal vez...)**

jeje espero y les haya gustado. ja ne!


	2. Capitulo 02: Nuestro Auto

Hola a todo el mundo! Primero que nada quiero disculparme por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, sé que no hay excusa pero tuve un fuerte ataque de bloqueo a parte de que los capítulos que llevaba se me perdieron cuando se descompuso mi compu y luego fui muy perezosa para volverlos a escribir (a parte de que no recordaba muy bien la secuencia) pues nunca tuve respaldo. Pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí, y tratare de no hacerlos esperar demasiado tiempo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews, a **Lisbeth Nikolayevna**, **Im Killjoy**, **Mimichibi-Diethel**, **Sheccid Ishida**, **nessie black 10**, **IloveHK**, **queen-chiib**i y **Mapa**. Muchisimas gracias, porque sin ustedes no me hubiera inspirado en escribir mas.

Bueno, no los haré esperar más y aquí les dejo el Capitulo 2, espero les sea de su agrado.

Quizá ya todo el mundo sabe este pero creo que hay que ponerlo:

_Shaman King ni Drake y Josh me pertenecen, esto es solo un fanfiction sin fines de lucro, y es solo para entretenimiento._

Ok una vez dicho esto, ya podemos iniciar.

* * *

**-**Tener un hermano no es tan malo- comenzó a decir Hao mientras jugaba con una pelota de básquet dentro de la casa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hao y yo hemos mejorado nuestra relación, últimamente nos hemos llevado muy bien ^_^- decía Yoh desde la cocina.- Ya nos hemos adaptado a la idea de tener un hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Sip, es genial contar con un hermano y más aun si es como Yoh, créanme, nunca se aburrirían, es una persona algo… inusual. Ô.o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hao es una persona genial ^0^, siempre inventa cosas divertidas aunque igual siempre terminamos en problemas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

- Al tener un hermano tienes a alguien con quien poder platicar, jugar, explorar, divertirte, compartir; por ejemplo Yoh y yo estamos ahorrando para comprar un auto, cosa que es más fácil entre dos. Especialmente si él tiene más dinero que tu ~.~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

- Hao y yo planeamos comprar un auto, parece ser que el primo de Chocolove esta vendiendo el suyo a un precio muy económico y aprovecharemos la oferta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

- Espero con ansias estar tras el volante!- en eso Hao lanza la pelota por accidente contra un florero escuchándose así un fuerte ckrack! O_O !

-Hao, rompiste mi florero?- le llamó la atención su mamá desde la cocina ò_ó

- Fue Yoh mamá!

- Yoh! ò_ó

-jeje, olvide mencionar que también puedes culpar a tu hermano por ti XD

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAPITULO 2: NUESTRO AUTO**

Era sábado por la tarde y Hao e Yoh se encontraban en la parte delantera de su casa, el primero recargado con estilo sobre la pared y el segundo dando vueltas de un lado a otro completamente ansioso por algo…

- Rayos a qué hora llegará!- preguntaba un desesperado Yoh

- Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Me alteras los nervios ¬¬ - dijo el mayor de los gemelos

- No puedo evitarlo, estoy tan emocionado!- respondía Yoh con suma ilusión- imaginate, nuestro primer auto, me muero de ganos por conducirlo! ^_^- decía mientras comenzaba a hacer sonidos de carro (ya saben run, run, niuuu!, pip, pip jeje =P).

- Yoh deja de hacer esos ruidos, creeme no se ve nada cool _ - decía Hao cuando en eso por fin aparece Chocolove.

- Que onda mis clones que haciendo?- saludó este

- Dime dónde está, dónde esta! Dónde lo dejaste! – preguntaba Hao desesperadamente zangoloteando a chocolove de la camisa.- Dónde está MI auto?

- Hao! ò_ó

- Lo siento – corrigió – NUESTRO auto

- XoX - (Chocolove)

- Qué decias de verse cool? ¬_¬U–

- Ora pues tranquilo, tranquilo… - Hao lo soltó para recobrar la postura – ejem. … Está en el parque- respondió con toda tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué? Y qué hace allá?- preguntó Hao

- Sí, habíamos quedado que lo traerías aquí- siguió Yoh

- No pude traerlo –volvió a responder con toda calma

- Y por qué no?- los gemelos perdían la paciencia

- Pues porque no pude pues! – respondió asustado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Minutos después en el parque…**

- Que… qué es esto? ô.O- preguntaba Hao con un tic en el ojo

- Su auto pues – respondió Chocolove con orgullo

- Eso? ô.O – Delante de ellos se encontraba… uh como decirlo con delicadeza… un vil pedazo de chatarra; el "auto" no tenía puertas más que la del conductor, estaba todo rallado y abollado, el parachoques parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caerse, tenía dos neumáticos ponchados y para el colmo ni siquiera tenía parabrisas. Resumido, una &%/$# (XD) jeje, un completo desastre.

- CHOCOLOVE!* - Hao estaba súper mega híper molesto – se puede saber qué estás tratando de hacer?- gritó yendo sobre él para golpearlo (o quizá algo peor), pero Yoh intervino rápidamente sujetando a su hermano evitando así que el moreno terminara en el hospital.

- Tranquilízate Hao! Y tu Chocolove, qué pasó? Habías dicho que tu primo tenía un buen auto.

- Y así es… tenía.- respondió este.

- Regrésanos nuestro dinero! ò_ó - exigió Hao soltándose de su hermano.

- No puedo hacer eso pues u_u

- Por qué no? ò_ó

- Pues porque ayer mi primo Benito se compró una moto bien chingona con el dinero del auto pues.

- Ah sí? Entonces deberíamos tener una "charla amistosa" con este tal Benito para que nos regrese nuestro dinero- dijo alistando su puño.

- Sí!- le siguió Yoh

Y en eso, las ironías de la vida se hacen presentes y tal como ocurre en los programas de comedia aparece de la nada un hombre GRANDE y MUSCULOSO, realmente intimidante, usando ropa típica de motociclista, ya saben ropa de cuero negra, una pañoleta con la bandera de América sobre la cabeza (y no la del equipo de futbol eh?, lo siento Cuau. Cuautemoc Blanco: T-T) y unos lentes oscuros, montado, obviamente, una motocicleta nuevecita que rugía como un león.

- Primo, ocurre algo?- se escucho preguntar un voz profunda y ronca (como decimos en mi pueblo, voz de macho)

- Hola primo Benito! :D - saludo Chocolove muy animado

- EL ES BENITO? O_O! O_O! - exclamaron sorprendidos los gemelos

- Primo ellos son los que compraron tu auto y dicen que quieren decirte…

- No, nada, nada! Jeje ^/^- Chocolove fue interrumpido por unos Asakura muy nerviosos- Solo queríamos darte las gracias por tu auto, no es así Yoh?

- Si, nos encanta, es genial jeje, domo arigato mister novato. °/° - terminaron haciendo una reverencia muy estilo japonés.

Benito se levantó los lentes oscuros, lanzándoles así una mirada asesina, Yoh podría jurar que vio llamas dentro de sus ojos.

- Bien me gusta escuchar eso- dijo dándoles unas palmaditas en la mejillas para luego dirigirse al moreno- Vámonos primo te daré un aventón - Chocolove muy emocionado se subió con su primo, la motocicleta sonó fuertemente y se fueron, dejando atrás a los chicos que aun se encontraban en shock.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Más tarde en casa de los Asakura.**

Hao estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala mirando la televisión. Claramente seguía molesto.

- Me siento estafado Y_Y

- Cariño, deje tu merienda en la mesa. Ya me voy, hoy ganaré en el mahjong ^o~ – decía su mamá saliendo a toda prisa.

- Si, si- respondió Hao de mala gana

- Oh por cierto casi lo olvido- dijo sacando una caja del closet.

- Qué es eso?- pregunto el joven de cabello largo

- Es mi maniki neko- respondió sacándolo de la caja, un típico gato blanco con su cascabel dorado- acaba de llegarme desde Hokaido, no es precioso?-

- Supongo- dijo indiferente

La madre de Hao lo colocó en una pequeña mesa cerca de la puerta principal- este es el lugar perfecto. Bien escucha Hao ten cuidado con él, es un objeto de colección, perteneció al último emperador de la nación, así que… NO VAYAS A ROMPERLO (con tono lúgubre), entendido? (tono dulce nuevamente) ^_^

- S…si Ô.ô- respondió Hao con un ligero tic en el ojo.

- Nos vemos hijo, pórtate bien- y con esto último salió de la casa.

- Ok…- soltó Hao tratando de olvidar lo sucedido- en qué me quedé? Ah si!- y con esto regresó al sillón a recostarse nuevamente.

- Hao!- ahora Yoh lo llamaba

- Qué, acaso hoy es el día de molestar a Hao?- comentó molesto.

- Mira esto!- dijo el gemelo mostrándole unas hojas- baje información de internet sobre cómo podremos arreglar nuestro auto!, Lo encontré en Wikippedio! ^_^

- Me suena a trabajo, qué horror! . - dijo haciendo las hojas a un lado

- Oye! No deberías de ser así, al menos tenemos que intentarlo, será nuestro proyecto de hermanos

- La última vez que sugeriste hacer "un proyecto de hermanos" terminamos comprando chatarra!

- Qué dices? Solo trataba de que hiciéramos algo divertido

- Oh si! Gracias Yoh fue muy divertido gastar todos nuestros ahorros en una porquería ¬_¬ - dijo sarcástico- ahora hazme un favor y no molestes más, déjame ver la tele- dijo haciendo un lado a su hermano con el pie, cosa que molestó a Yoh.

- Oye por qué hiciste eso? ò_ó - reclamó esté golpeando el pie de Hao, por lo tanto este también se molestó dando así inicio a una pelea de empujones, en un segundo Yoh estaba sobre Hao y en otro era viceversa, luego los cojines de los sillones volaban por todas partes y por ultimo continuaron con los empujones, jalones, llaves de lucha, y técnicas extrañas.

- No peleas nada mal _hermanito_ – dijo Hao tomando su posición de pelea.- pero no eres rival para mí

- Jump lo mismo digo- respondió Yoh tomando igualmente su pose de pelea.- Ahora verás lo que un maratón de dragon ball y naruto pueden hacer- Y nuevamente comenzó el ataque, Hao lanzo un gancho izquierdo, el otro lo bloqueó y contraatacó con una patada en dirección al abdomen la cual fue bloqueada y con ágil movimiento tomó el pie de Yoh haciendo que este se tambaleara perdiendo el equilibrio pero con gran determinación este se dirigió a tomar del cuello de la playera a Hao cayendo así los dos en el suelo.

- Quítate de encima!- Hao colocó sus dos pies en el abdomen de Yoh lanzándolo nada más ni menos contra la mesita en la cual estaba el dichoso Maniki Neko - Maldición! OoO!- exclamó viendo como el objeto se iba peligrosamente en dirección al suelo- Yoh atrápalo!- gritó tratando de que reaccionara pero este apenas se estaba reponiendo del golpazo que se había dado contra la mesa.

-Eh? ~ - sobándose la cabeza. Pero ya era tarde ya se había estrellado contra el suelo justo a su lado- qué fue eso?- 0.0

- Oh no! esto está mal! Yoh todo es culpa tuya! ò_ó

- Mi culpa? Tú fuiste el que me empujó! ò_ó

- Por qué no pudiste caer en otro lado?

- Ô.o Uh? Primero me culpaste por lo de la pelota de básquet y ahora esto? Mejor cállate! Y qué era esa cosa?- preguntó levantando un pedazo.

- El maniki neko de mamá, acaba de comprarlo y supuestamente es muy valioso- respondió – ahora mamá va a matarnos!

- Eso me suena a manada ¬o¬

Sujetando de la playera a Yoh- Te guste o no eres tan culpable como yo! =(

- Bien, ahora que haremos?- Los dos se pusieron en la posición "del pensador".

-…. U_U

- U_U… O.O Y si le decimos que entró un perro en la casa y se lo comió?, o que dejamos la ventana abierta y el aire lo tiró? O quizá que su antiguo dueño se lo llevó!

- Yoh… se supone que su antiguo dueño era un emperador que murió hace 400 años! ¬_¬

- Pues más a mi favor, regresó de entre los muertos y su fantasma se lo llevó muajajaja =P -

- ¬_¬… enserio te golpeaste duro. En todo caso si regresó de la muerte eso lo haría un zombi no?

- Claro que no, eso es una tontería, los zombis NO existen!

- Ah sí? Pues los fantasmas tampoco!

- Sí existen!

- No existen!

- Sí existen!

- No existen! – Gritó mas Hao- además aunque existieran no podrían tocar las cosas porque son transparentes!

- Si pueden, especialmente si hubo un fuerte vínculo como lo fue el de este emperador con su maniki neko!

- Estas diciendo estupideces!

- Claro que no y está comprobado, lo vi en un programa de Discrovery

- Y?

- Discrovery es un canal científico y NO MIENTE

- Agh!, sabes qué eso no importa, mejor sigamos pensando en cómo arreglar esto.

**-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 5 minutos después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- … Y si lo pegamos?- sugirió Yoh

-…. Porque no?- aceptó Hao

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 3 hrs más tarde -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-**

- Tadaima! (He vuelto!)- dijo Keiko Asakura entrando a su casa- Hola hay alguien? Muchachos!- no había nadie en la sala, ni se escuchaba ningún ruido en la casa, algo extraño en la vivienda de los Asakura, esto fue algo que alerto el radar maternal indicando una posible cosa: alguien se había metido en problemas.

**En la habitación de los chicos….**

- Crees que se habrá dado cuenta?- preguntó Yoh

- No creo, lo pegamos muy bien

- Entonces porque estamos escondidos debajo de la cama? ¬¬

- Siempre es bueno ser precavido ^_^

- HAOOOO! YOOOHH!- de repente un fuerte grito hizo eco en toda la casa seguido de pasos subiendo a toda prisa haciendo temblar a los gemelos. (Recordemos que su casa es de dos pisos).

- Ves? Te dije-

- Suena molesta °_°!

- Estando aquí no nos pasara na…- un par de manos se habían apoderado de sus piernas jalándolos fuera de su escondite.

- LOS TENGO! (Keiko en su etapa de madre castigadora)

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OoO OoO!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Qué rayos pasa con ustedes muchachos? Acaso perdieron la cabeza?- le regañaba su mamá.

- Lo sentimos mamá- U_U U_U

- En mi defensa solo puedo decir… Yoh empezó!

- No es cierto mamá Hao me empujó primero!

- Tú me golpeaste!

- Y tú me pateaste! – y ya de nuevo empezaban no hay remedio.

- Basta! Dejen de pelear- intervino Keiko- mírense nada más se comportan como si fueran enemigos, es el colmo! Hasta cuando van a parar esto y se comportaran como lo que son? Ahora quiero que hagan las pases- Hao e Yoh se miraron con enojo durante unos segundos pero después accedieron.

- Lo siento Hao

- Te perdono Yoh

- HAO! ò_ó ò_ó - exclamaron Keiko e Yoh

- Esta bien… Yo también lo siento Yoh

- Bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar – dijo aliviada la sr Asakura – ahora su castigo

- Pero mamá creí que ya nos habías perdonado! – dijo Hao

- Escuchen no estoy molesta por que hayan roto el Maniki Neko, sino más bien por el hecho de que quisieron engañarme; además… de verdad me creyeron tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que ni siquiera lo pegaron bien? Esto parece un rompecabezas hecho por un niño de 5 años (creo que les dejare a la imaginación la obra maestra de estos dos hermanitos) (_Maniki Neko: alguien… máteme…_).- Serán tres semanas sin televisión, sin computadoras, ni celulares, ni videojuegos, nada de salidas solo de la casa a la escuela y viceversa, también se encargarán todos los días de las labores del hogar, entendieron? ò_ó

- U-U U-U sii

- Y muevan ese intento de auto de la entrada, da mala imagen!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dos semanas después….**

- Uff al fin terminé mi parte - exclamó Yoh al acabar de barrer las hojas del patio- cómo te va Hao?

- Bien – respondió sin más, estaba sentado disfrutando un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras que las hojas de su parte aun estaban regadas en el suelo.

- No has hecho nada!- reclamó su hermano- pero esta vez no te ayudaré a hacer tu trabajo – y en eso nuevamente la suerte se hace presente al igual que una brisa que termina volando todas las hojas del lado de Hao al lado de Yoh.- No puede ser!

- Como lo veo, todavía estás entero (un verso sin esfuerzo)- será mejor que termines, todavía nos falta limpiar las ventanas.

- Sabes cual es tu problema? Que crees que siempre puedes salirte con la tuya y nunca afrontas tus problemas- alegó Yoh

- Yo no creo que pueda salirme con la mía, yo SÉ que puedo salirme con la mía- se defendió

- Un día tendrás tu merecido

- Si? Pues eso no pasará. Nana nana!

- Hola amigos, cómo les va?- saludó Horo-Horo quien venía acompañado de Len

- Que onda!- saludo Hao

- Hoy llegaron temprano!- dijo Yoh y es que los muchachos llegaban todos los días a ayudar en la reparación del auto bajo la intención de pedirlo prestado regularmente (estos chicos saben ejercer presión).

- Bueno es que entre más temprano mejor!- dijo Horo-Horo

- Admítelo, solo buscabas una escusa para dejar de ayudar en la tienda – le dijo Len

- Cállate sabiondo, tú tenías práctica de kendo y tampoco asististe- se defendió Horo

- Mejor no hables

- En donde esta Chocolove?- preguntó hao

- Fue con su primo a… dónde dijo?- el joven de cabello azul no recordaba

- A Burger Marks (un restaurant)- respondió Len

- Ah si!, desde que su primo tiene su nueva moto sale mucho con él, me preguntó cómo hizo para tener una motocicleta tan genial?

- Mejor no nos lo recuerdes v0v v0v – dijeron los gemelos con melancolía.

- Buenas Tardes – se escuchaba que alguien llamaba desde la entrada – Es la casa de la familia Asakura?

- Quien es?- preguntó Len

- Ni idea – respondió Hao yendo hacia la entrada. Se trataba de un niño muy pero muy bajito y a los ojos de Hao muy cabezón, tenía el cabello rubio (o Castaño claro depende de la percepción de cada quien) y unos ojos muy grandes, se veía algo tímido.

- Y tú quien eres?- preguntó asustando al niño

- Yoh?…yo- trataba de explicar

- Yo lo invite- dijo Yoh recibiendo a la visita – Se llama Manta nos conocimos en la escuela hace dos días y le platique sobre nuestro proyecto con el auto y se ofreció a ayudar, sabes es muy inteligente sabe mucho de mecánica y ya ven que nos faltan arreglar varios detalles- explicó – Manta ellos son Horo-Horo, Len y mi hermano Hao.

- Mucho gusto.

- Oye espera un minuto, cómo que lo conociste en la escuela si es muy pequeño?- preguntó Horo-Horo

- Tengo 15 años- respondió Manta sorprendiendo a los chicos

- QUEEEEEE? OoO OoO OoO!

- Entonces por qué nunca te habíamos visto en la escuela?- preguntó Len

- Bueno… es que siempre me la paso en la biblioteca

- Ah! Eso o explica ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ - (Ellos nunca van a menos que sea absolutamente necesario)

- Yoh no imaginé que te gustará ir a la biblioteca- dijo Horo-Horo

- Ahí llega a dormir ¬_¬ - respondió Hao

- Pero Manta ya conocía a Hao- dijo Yoh

- Yo no recuerdo haberlo visto- dijo Hao

- Eso es porque me caíste encima- aclaró Manta

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flas Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Atrápala Hao!- dijo Horo-Horo lanzándole una lata de soda.

- La tengo! – Hao caminó en reversa para atraparla pero no se fijó y se tropezó con Manta cayéndole encima, pero aun así cachando la lata.

- . - Manta

Hao se levantó como si nada y se fue con sus amigos- Ves? Te dije que la atraparía- le dijo a Horo.

- .- Manta- Aaayy!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin del Flas Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-**

- Ah si, ya me acorde, me hiciste caer! ò_ó – dijo Hao asustando al chico que se escondió detrás de Yoh

- Uy! . !

-Tranquilo, por eso que le costó trabajo creerme que no era tú cuando nos conocimos, me tenía miedo- dijo Yoh

- Nunca imaginé que el malvado de Hao Asakura tuviera un hermano gemelo- hablo Manta

- Cuida tus palabras enano!

- Bueno comencemos a trabajar! Ya verán como todo saldrá bien ^_^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado 3 horas trabajando en el Auto, durante las dos semanas que habían trascurrido los chicos habían logrado conseguir las puertas faltantes y colocarlas, al igual que los neumáticos y pegado el parachoques, en pocas palabras hicieron un buen trabajo en la parte exterior sin contar el hecho de que le hacía falta pintura, pero eso era lo de menos, los problemas aparecieron cuando tuvieron que arreglar el motor, pues ninguno de ellos tenía idea de como funcionaba, o tan siquiera de cuales eran sus componentes. Pero ahora todo era diferente, Manta demostró sus conocimientos en mecánica ayudando mucho a los chicos, y logrando así avanzar más en su reparación. Horo-Horo y Len se encargaban de conseguir las piezas que Manta leas pedía, mientras que Yoh le ayudaba pasándole las herramientas y Hao… "supervisaba".

- Ya está listo enano?- preguntaba este con impaciencia

- Solo me falta ajustar esto y… - respondió conectando unos cables con mucho cuidado (Yo no sé nada de mecánica, así que no me hagan mucho caso)- Listo!, puedes encenderlo Yoh.

- Si- acató este que se encontraba en el asiento del conductor, giró la llave, al principio se escucho que apenas y quería encender el motor pero luego dio paso a que encendiera por completo.

- Si!- exclamaron todos muy contentos

- Cielos Manta de verdad eres un genio!- alabó Yoh- sabía que podía hacerlo!

- Para nada, es solo mecánica básica- dijo muy modesto pero aun así un poco sonrojado.

- Te has ganado mi respeto- continuó Horo-Horo

-Bien hecho- felicitó Len

- Quien iba a decirlo- dijo Hao – Bueno que les parece dejar de hablar e irlo a probar en las calles!- sugirió

- Sí será genial!

- ALTO AHÍ JOVENES!- llegó nada mas ni menos que la "autoridad", los señores Asakura.

- Mamá!- exclamó Hao

- Papá! – exclamó Yoh

- A dónde creen que van?- preguntó la figura paterna

- Pero papá pudimos arreglar el auto y necesitamos probarlo en la calle para ver si todo va bien- dijo Yoh tratando de convencerlo.

- Que yo sepa están castigados por romper el maniki neko de su madre – alegó Mikihisa.

- Ni siquiera sabes porque!- exclamó Hao- fue porque no lo pegamos correctamente

Todos: ¬_¬U

- No estas ayudando- reclamó Yoh

- Simplemente no pueden salir y punto!- les dijo Keiko

- Y tampoco tienen edad para conducir!- agregó Mikihisa

- Esperen un momento, entonces por qué nos dejaron que lo arregláramos? O mejor dicho, por qué nos dejaron que lo compráramos?- Cuestionó Hao.

- Nunca creímos que lo repararían- respondió su padre

- Y que al final se le ocurriría venderlo más costoso de lo que lo compraron- agregó Keiko

Yoh y Hao golpeándose la frente: rayos! _ ! . !

- Por qué no se nos ocurrió eso?- dijo Yoh

Horo, Len y Manta: Ô.o

- En todo caso, no queremos ese auto en la casa, así que ahora que está reparado busquen la manera de venderlo, pero no se quedarán con el- dijo Mikihisa

- Pero!

- Sin peros, está conversación terminó.

- Ya oyeron a su padre- dijo Keiko retirándose de escena junto con Mikihisa.

- Que mala onda chicos- decía Horo

- Agh! Ya teníamos todo listo pero tuvo que venir el inútil de tu padre y arruinarnos todo- exclamó hao contra Yoh

- También estoy molesto como tu, y si no lo recuerdas también es tu papá- se defendió

- Pues los últimos 14 años no supe de su existencia.

- Hao!

- Lo siento amigos, nunca debí de arreglar el motor- se disculpaba Manta cabizbajo

- No es tu culpa Manta, no te preocupes- animó Yoh

- Bueno entonces que es lo que harán?- preguntó Len

- Supongo que tendremos que venderlo-

- Yo puedo preguntarle a algunas persona a ver si están interesadas

- Gracias Horo-Horo- dijo Yoh

-Bueno entonces esto es todo, será mejor que nos retiremos- se despidió Len Tao

- Vamos a Manta de llevaremos a tu casa- ofreció Horo

- Gracias- respondió- Nos vemos en la escuela Yoh- y asi se marcharon los jóvenes (se acabó la fiesta).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ese mismo día 12:45 pm**

Yoh estaba cómodamente dormido en su cama, la cual por cierto ahora habían tenido que cambian a litera por el espacio del cuarto. Yoh dormía arriba y Hao abajo.

- Yoh…psh…Yoh- se escuchaba quedito

- No puedo comer más…- se quejaba entre sueños

- Yoh!-Hao le movía para despertarlo.

- Ooaah (bostezo) qué pasa?- pregunto tallándose los ojos

- Oye que te parece si antes de deshacernos del auto salimos a probarlo?

- eh? Acasó está loco?

- Vamos, no me digas que no te mueres de ganas por conducirlo!-

- Si pero…

- Entonces?, esto será un secreto entre tu y yo

- mmmm… - Yoh lo pensaba dos veces

- Bueno si tú no quieres lo haré yo solo- dijo colocándose su chaqueta listo para salir.

- Esta bien- le siguió corriendo a buscar su chaqueta.- Espérame!

Salieron de su habitación cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, poco a poco fueron bajando por las escaleras caminando de puntitas, una vez en la sala se asomaron a ver si no había obstáculos, pero una vez que vieron camino libre salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la bodega en donde estaba su auto.

Una vez dentro quitaron la lona que cubría el carro.

- Si lo encendemos aquí despertaremos a los viejos- dijo Hao.- Tendremos que empujarlo y encenderlo cuatro casa adelante.

- Ok- dijo empezando a empujar. Les costó un poco de trabajo, pero finalmente lograron sacarlo de la bodega y avanzar tres casas.

- Vamos Hao falta poco

- Es más pesado de lo que creí!- Una vez estado en el punto designado prosiguieron con el plan.

- Ya esta!-exclamó Yoh de felicidad- Hao como fue tu idea te daré el honor de conducirlo primero

- De qué estas hablando Yoh, si no fuera por tu idea de comprarlo no tendríamos auto- dijo Hao- así que tú deberías de conducirlo.

- No, enserio Hao quiero que tú lo conduzcas primero ^_^

- Insisto Yoh, hazlo tú ^_^

- No, tú ^_^

- Que tú ^_^

-….^_^

-…^_^

- No sabes conducir verdad ¬_¬

- Tampoco tú, no es así ¬_¬

- No- respondió Yoh

- Creí que tu sabías!- exclamó Hao- entonces por que la idea del auto?

- Yo creía que tu sabias conducir y te iba a pedir que me ensañaras

- Pero te vi encenderlo!

- No es lo mismo que manejarlo

- Entonces estuvimos trabajando todo este tiempo para nada? ò_ó

- Estuvimos? Tú nunca ayudaste, siempre te la pasabas sentado ò_ó

- Por que yo no sabía nada de autos, no quería arruinar tu proyecto ò_ó

- Yo tampoco sé nada sobre autos pero eso no me impidió ayudar en algo, no eres más que un holgazan ò_ó

- No comiences! ò_ó

- Qué, acaso quieres pelear? Vamos aun no arreglamos lo de la otra vez ò_ó

- Ah sí? Ahora verás ò_ó – y nuevamente comenzaron con los agarrores, estaban tan ocupados que ninguno se dio cuenta que el auto comenzaba a moverse hacia delante (estaban en una colina).

- Viste lo que yo?- preguntó Yoh

-Uh?

- O_O! O_O!

El auto se deslizó colina abajo a toda velocidad justo enfrente de sus ojos. Los chicos corrieron tras el tratando de alcanzarlo pero obviamente el auto iba más rápido. Bajo y bajo y siguió y siguió en línea recta por varias calles llegando a estar cerca de una tienda (de esas que están abiertas las 24 hrs) en la cual, por las mismas ironías de la vida que han estado presentes con ellos desde el comienzo de este capitulo, estaba una motocicleta estacionada con la que llegó a estrellarse deteniéndose en el acto dejándola hecha pedazos, el manubrio salió volando. Yoh y Hao llegan jadeando de cansancio solo para ver el espectáculo que había causado su auto.

- Oh oh, estamos en problemas O.O - exclamó asustado Yoh

- Hora de huir- sugirió Hao

- Te sigo!-

- USTEDES!- escucharon una fuerte y profunda voz que ambos podían recordar muy bien.

- BENITO! OoO! OoO!

Así es la motocicleta pertenecía a Benito, el temible primo de Chocolove , el cual estaba que hervía de coraje por lo sucedido. ò_ó****

- LOS VOY A MATAR!- gritó corriendo tras ellos

- CORRE!- grito Hao y ambos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían. Lograron avanzar unos cuantos metros, pero ya estaban llegando al límite, Benito casi los alcanzaba.- Más rápido!- Hao iba más adelante, Yoh n podía más y terminó tropezándose y cayendo al suelo.

- Ay! o . - se quejo Yoh

- YOH! – exclamó Hao viendo como Benito ya había alcanzado a su hermano sujetándolo del cuello de la playera.

- Acabaré primero contigo mocoso!- bufaba Benito, Yoh cerró los ojos asustado

- ESPERA!- llamó Hao – Espera por favor!- dijo sujetándolo del brazo- él no tiene nada que ver en esto, todo fue idea mía, por mi culpa el auto se estrelló con tu moto, así que déjalo ir y desquítate conmigo!- trato de convencer con toda sinceridad

- Hao..- dijo Yoh, Benito lo soltó y ahora sujetó a Hao completamente dispuesto a golpearlo.- Espera!- exclamó deteniendo nuevamente al gigantón.- No lo golpees, la violencia no resuelve nada, además ya aprendimos nuestra lección, pagaremos por todos los daños, pero por favor no lo golpees, además si haces esto podrías ir a la cárcel y la cárcel no es bonita, no estoy diciendo que te vallamos a acusar o algo parecido pero la gente esta viendo y pueden llamar a las autoridades (a excepción de ellos tres la calle estaba vacía) y así ellos se enterarán y vendrán a buscarte y te golpearan por abuso de menores y…

- Yoh mejor cállate!- dijo Hao- estás empeorando las cosas

- Yo solo trato de ayudarte!

- Pues no lo estas haciendo bien!

- Aquí viene de nuevo, sr perfecto!

- No me llames así!

- Siempre tienes que imponer tu modo, es fastidioso!

- Fastidioso? Tú eres el fastioso, nunca te callás!

- Porque con alguien como tú…

- AY YA CALLENSE LOS DOS! –grito Benito con todas sus fuerzas asustado a los chicos. – Me dan dolor de cabeza (señalando a Yoh) Tú hablas demasiado! Y tú (señalando a Hao) eres un pretensioso!

- OYE!- dijeron los gemelos

- No los golpearé, así que les daré una oportunidad- dijo viendo el auto- estoy seguro que podremos llegar a un acuerdo. (sonriendo malvadamente)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Llegando a casa:**

- Qué susto! – dijo Yoh

- Ni lo menciones-

- Bueno… por lo menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos sobre vender el auto.

- No porque tuvimos que regresárselo a ese tipo! Una vez que vio que el auto volvía a funcionar se lo llevó- dijo enojado- ahora podemos olvidarnos del dinero que íbamos a recibir por venderlo

- Bueno, velo por el lado amable, al menos todo salió bien, Benito no nos golpeó, ya nos deshicimos del auto y nuestro castigo termina la semana que viene.

- Tienes razón

- SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACIAN EN LA CALLE A ESTAS HORAS?-

- MAMÁ!

- No puede ser, pero que tienen en la cabeza! Esto es el colmo!

- Así que les gusta estar castigados eh? Bueno pues se lo ganaron por que esta vez el castigo de papá será mucho peor!- dijo Mikihisa igual de enojado.

- Los dos están en serios problemas!

- Lo siento mamá, pero todo esto es culpa mía

- Hao?- dijo Yoh

- Yo convencí a Yoh de salir, al igual que también fue mi culpa lo del maniki neko y lo de tu florero, de verdad lo siento- se disculpó Hao con toda sinceridad dejando anonadados a los presentes.

- Bueno… dada las circunstancias quedas castigado dos semanas más.- dijo Keiko

- Aparte del castigo especial de Papá- volvió a decir Mikihisa.

- Me parece justo- dijo Hao

- Bueno vayamos todos a dormir que ya es tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Buenas noche Hao- dijo Yoh ya listo para dormir

- Que descanses- respondió

- Hao… qué onda con ese cambio tan repentino? Primero con Benito y ahora con nuestros padres, afrontaste tus problemas.

- Bueno, creo que ya era hora madurar un poco- respondió-

- Jeje esta vez no te saliste con la tuya eh?

- No fue tan pesado, solo dos semanas más de castigo, pasaran volando.

- Y no te olvides del castigo especial de papá- recordó

- Qué clase de castigo inútil puede poner un viejo como ese?

- Clases de Yoga con él en leotardo al aire libre

- O.O!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Bueno Hasta aquí el cap. Espero y les haya gustado ^_^ ¡!

Ok para todos los que me preguntaron sobre la dichosa Megan solo puedo decirles que….

Lo meditaré en el próximo capítulo. Trataré de darme prisa por todos ustedes y subirlo lo más pronto posible.

Bien nuevamente muchísimas gracias por todo y enserio enserio , de verdad, mil disculpas por la larga espera.

Nos vemos….

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..- Tiempo Extra 01** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoh y Hao se encontrabas sentados a sus anchas viendo la televisión, para ser más específicos, el canal de Discrovery.

-_ No se pierdan este próximo domingo el especial del más allá "Zombis, el regreso después de la muerte", solo en Discrovery chanel_.

- ….

-…..

-….

- Ja, ves? Te dije que los zombis si existen!-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	3. Capitulo 03: Créeme Hermano

**Aquí con el tercer capitulo del fic. Espero y les guste. Jeje la verdad me costó un poco de trabajo escribirlo, maté unas cuantas neuronas, pero bueno… **

**Gracias por los reviews recibidos, me inspiran a seguir adelante.**

**A love's Hao: Sí muchísimas gracias y claro que seguiré actualizando.**

**A maruke san : Generalmente serán situaciones cómicas, pero trataré de que haya un poco de todo, aunque en situaciones románticas no prometo nada porque para serte sincera me cuesta mucho escribir el género. Y gracias por animarte a leer ^_^.**

**Bueno ya saben _Shaman King ni Drake y Josh me pertenecen, esto es solo un fanfiction sin fines de lucro, y es solo para entretenimiento._**

**Una cosa más, este capitulo se lo dedico a mis antiguas clases de cálculo diferencial e integral de la preparatoria; porque espero que mis viejos exámenes estén en un lugar mejor…. (Arrumbados en la basura).**

**Ahora sí, al fic.**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**- **Hola todo el mundo! Que hay?- saluda Hao en la cocina – bajé por unas botanas (papas fritas), Yoh y yo estamos ocupados haciendo la estúpida tarea de cálculo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- "X" es igual a… "X" es igual a…. u_u – (Yoh estaba concentrado con su cuaderno sobre la mesa.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No se quien fue, pero alguien dijo una vez que hacer la tarea en equipo es un buen método de estudio – (comiendo parte de las botanas).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- "X" es igual a… "X" es igual a…. u_u

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

- Porque supuestamente si tienes problemas para entender algo puedes apoyarte en tus compañeros…- (continúa comiendo de las botanas)

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "X" es igual a… "X" es igual al…. u_u!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Es algo así como que "dos cabezas piensan mejor que una"- (ahora bebiendo jugo de uno de los vasos dejándolo a la mitad).- aaahh! (es el aahh de satisfacción después de tomar refresco- como la coca-cola aaahh ^0^).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "X" es igual a… "X" es igual al…. _ !

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Es una suerte que Yoh y yo vayamos en el mismo salón, antes me costaba mucho trabajo encontrar a alguien a quien pudiera copiarle y que tuviera las respuestas correctas, el tarado de Len ya no deja que le copie.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "X" es igual a… "X" es igual a…. _!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Por cierto… NUNCA copien la tarea de Chocolove… Créanme, me costó tres días con el psicólogo ¬.¬ - (Sigue comiendo botanas).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

- "X" es igual a!… "X" es igual a!…. _!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- La tarea es horrible!, especialmente la de algebra todo es muy estúpido, es decir quien le pondría valor a "X"? yo les diré quien, un perfecto imbécil! – (Levantando la bandeja en donde lleva los platos de botana, y los jugos de naranja)- Bueno… me preguntó cómo le irá a Yoh - (se dirige a su habitación).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "x"… "x"… "x"… "X" es igual a!… "X" es igual aaaaa!…. _ -!

- Yoh! – llamaba Hao entrando- Te traje esto (entregándole el jugo y aperitivo)

- Ah gracias ^_^…. Medio vaso? ¬_¬ Por qué mis papas son menos que las tuyas?

- Por el factor "X". Y cómo te va, por cual problema vas?

- ….. Por el primero T_T ¡!

(Viéndose ambos chicos)- …. Es hora de visitar a Manta!

* * *

**Capitulo 03: Créeme Hermano**

Yoh estaba sacando un par de libros de su casillero (imaginen los que hay en los anime, esos en donde guardan sus Zapatos, recordemos que están en Japón).

- Oaaa! (bostezo)- Por qué tenemos que venir a la escuela tan temprano? – preguntaba con pereza

- Me asombra tu pereza jeje además son las 10 de la mañana (están entre clases) – decía Manta quien se estaba atando los zapatos.

- Quizá me faltan vitaminas

- Quizá… o tal vez se debe a que tienes la manía de pedir ayuda con la tarea los domingos a las 12 de la noche

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Si bien en la figura 8 muestra las gráficas de f y g sobre el eje x, esto no es necesario y se puede usar el mismo integrando [f(x) - g(x)] siempre y cuando f y g sean continuas y g(x) " f(x) en el intervalo [a, b]. Se resume el resultado en el teorema siguiente... – explicaba el Profesor (nada más ni menos que Silver, jeje el del torneo de shamanes ^_-) Mientras tanto todos los alumnos estaban atentos a sus palabras… bueno, algunos: Horo-Horo estaba dibujando caricaturas del maestro en su cuaderno en donde era devorado por un oso, Len estaba jugando con su celular, Chocolove construyendo una torre con todos sus útiles escolares, Hao disparaba balas de bolitas de papel a todos los que se le ocurrían (o al que se quejara más gracioso).

- Aayy! O_Q (se quejó una chica sobándose la mejilla)

- Jeje (risa de Hao). Los demás estudiantes estaban ocupados en otras actividades, como leer revistas, pasarse notas, hacerse señas, escribir fictions (¿? =P)… en fin.

- … Partimos en el intervalo [a, b] en subintervalos, cada uno de anchura x y dibujamos un rectángulo representativo de anchura x y altura f(xi) - g(xi), de donde x está en el i-ésimo intervalo, tal como lo muestra la figura 3. El área de este rectángulo representativo es… - continuaba explicando Silver-sensei.

- Aayy! ò_ó (se quejó otra chica)

- Jeje 20 puntos para mi!

- Asakura-kun!- Reprendió el profesor Silver justo enfrente de él – Mi clase lo está aburriendo?- preguntó seriamente, todos los alumnos raídamente recuperaron la compostura (escondan todo!).

- Le digo la verdad o seguimos siendo buenos conocidos- respondió burlándose

- Con que de nuevo queriendo hacerse el gracioso

- Yo no diría eso, más bien trato conservar la buena relación alumno-profesor – volvió a responder

- De acuerdo se ha ganado un boleto a la dirección – dijo escribiendo en una pequeña libreta un pase de salida para entregárselo a Hao- aquí tiene, ya conoce la rutina.

- Si, si – respondió recibiendo el papel

- Debería aprender más de su hermano – dijo señalando a Yoh – él ha estado atento toda la clase. El mencionado estaba mirando fijamente hacia el pizarrón con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha. – Asakura-kun podría decirme el resultado del siguiente problema?

- Me pregunta a mi?- preguntó Hao divertido

- Me refiero a Asakura Yoh – aclaró enojado – (el profesor carraspeo) Yoh-kun podría decirme la respuesta?

-…

- Yoh-kun?- volvió a llamar el profesor

-…..

Chocolove pasa su mano frente a la cara del muchacho tratando de llamar su atención, pero el sigue mirando fijamente hacia delante – Ora pues!, este duerme con los ojos abiertos! – exclamó Chocolove después todos estallaron en risas (menos el profesor, claro esta).

- Él ha estado durmiendo durante la clase entera– explicó Len Tao entre risas

- ¡Ya basta!- gritó Silver-sensei – Cómo veo que la mayoría de ustedes están interesados en otras actividades me veré obligado a evaluar su desempeño en esta clase, así que tendremos un examen sorpresa – un aaww de decepción se escuchó en todo el salón.

- No puede ser! – exclamó disgustado Horo-Horo

- Guarden todo, solo saquen lápiz y papel – pidió mientras hacia un nuevo pase de salida pegándoselo en la frente a Yoh. Los alumnos no tuvieron más opción que obedecer, esta sería la hora más laaarga de sus vidas (o de su día).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

En la hora del almuerzo….

- Hay que ver… por la culpa de los "hermanitos" tuvimos ese maldito examen – se quejaba Len haciendo enojar a Hao

- Oye si no mal recuerdo TÚ estabas jugando con el celular!

- Eso es más maduro que arrojar bolitas de papel

- El juego de los topos no entra en la lista!

- Ustedes no tienen vergüenza pues – dijo Chocolove

- Tú cállate! – Len y Hao lo patearon enojados

- Bueno una cosa sí es segura, todos reprobaremos - agregó Horo-Horo- no es así Yoh?

- U_U ZzZ …

- YA ACABÓ LA CLASE HASTA CUANDO VAS A SEGUIR DURMIENDO? ò_ó - zangoloteaba el peli azul a su compañero.

- … Eh? … en dónde estoy? (bostezo) -_-

- No tienes remedio O.ô – (así es Yoh también durmió durante el examen)

- Que todos reprobaremos? Habla por ti, porque yo conteste todo bien- presumía Len

- Uff pues más vale que así sea porque me costó mucho trabajo copiarte – suspiró Hao- deberías mejorar tu letra

- Se puede saber quién te dio permiso de mirar mi examen? ò_ó - Hao solo reía sarcásticamente.

- Hao-kun!- le llamaba animosamente una linda chica de cabello largo plateado, piel blanca y ojos rojizos (Para ser más específica es Jeanne la doncella de Hierro) viniendo hacia él- Hao-kun mira te prepare esto – dijo entregándole un típico obento (almuerzo, lunch, como quieran decirle).

- Ah gracias Jeanne! - aceptó abriéndolo de inmediato, se veía increíble, estaba todo adornado. – Umm esta delicioso! ^o^ – dijo al probarlo

- Valla que suerte tienes galán!- le decía Horo-Horo con ojos de pícaro- que envidia me das!

- Oye dame uno de esos tamales pues? ^¬^ -pedía Chocolove ya con palillos en mano

- No!, es mio y me lo comeré TODO!- respondió Hao comiendo descaradamente frente a sus amigos.

- Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, bueno te veré más tarde, nos vemos!- se despidió la chica yéndose con sus amigas.

- Sí que la traes loca amigo! Pero dime cuándo le vas a dar el sí?- preguntaba curioso Horox2

- Bromeas? Si hago eso estos almuerzos gratis se acabaran y después tendré que comprarlos yo

- No eres más que un aprovechado – juzgó Len

- Hablando de eso, se me acaba de ocurrir algo para escarmentar a ese odioso de Silver, quieren oírlo?- los chicos se acercaron para hablar en secreto- primero tenemos….. y después… eso hara…..

- U_U ZzZ (sí, Yoh)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente…

Los muchachos llegaron temprano al salón de clases para preparar todo y que la broma al profesor Silver fuera perfecta. Chocolove le había servido de banquillo a Hao quien estada sobre su espalda colocando una cubeta justo encima del escritorio del profesor.

- Pesas… mucho pues! o - se quejaba Chocolove – a ver si te pones a dieta!

- cállate! Ya casi termino…solo un poco más y… listo!- bajándose del moreno quien se desvaneció agotado . – Ya acabaste Horo-Horo?

- Solo me faltan unos detalles.

- Jeje esto será grandioso- decía Hao frotándose las manos con malicia- cuando el baka-sensei llegue a su escritorio se tropezará con la cuerda eso hará que la pintura roja le caiga encima y cuando se dirija a su escritorio se tropezará con otra cuerda la cual soltará la red con plumas jajajaja cuando todo termine parecerá una gallina gigante, no se la acabará, será el día más vergonzoso de toda su vida =) – explicó

- Ya quiero verlo!- dijo emocionado el peli azul

- Eso le ensañará a no molestarnos… ah casi lo olvido, hay que agregar el factor sorpresa – (haciendo otros ajustes mientras Horo-Horo y Chocolove le veían)

- Estás seguro que eso funcionará?- preguntaba el morenazo

- Claro, es aprueba de tontos, vamos ayúdame…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto…

Len estaba llegando a la escuela, luego de que Hao le había encargado traer algunas cosas; él era conocido por ser del tipo de chicos serios y aplicados que no se meten en problemas, pero no podía negar el hecho de que las travesuras de Hao, Chocolove y Horo-Horo le hacían más llevaderos los días en la escuela, por lo tanto tampoco podía evitar unirse a sus locuras. Iba caminando cerca de la sala de profesores cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención: Se trataba de Silver-sensei quien estaba hablando con Yoh, al parecer este le estaba exponiendo un caso al profesor el cual solo asentía y miraba sorprendido.

- Yoh? Me pregunto qué hará aquí tan temprano- sin embargo después no le dio mucha importancia y terminó por ignorarlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ya está todo listo!- dijo Hao satisfecho – qué les parece si vamos por unas bebidas a la máquina?

- Sí, vallamos!

- Bueno Chocolove tu invitas…

- Que? Porque siempre yo, ya estuvo pues ya estuvo!…..

- Anda bembón no te enojes – dijo Horo-Horo

- Y encima se burlan de mí, por eso digo con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos pues

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una hora mas tarde, ya era tiempo de que comenzaran las clases, todos los alumnos ya habían llegado al salón por lo que había mucho ruido, pues todos tenían algo que comentar ya sea lo que hicieron ayer o lo que harían al salir de clases. Pero si de animados se trata alguien se llevaba el premio y por mucho, Hao. Estaba ansioso que el profesor Silver entrara por esa puerta y de que su plan tuviera éxito.

- "_Está será la broma del siglo"_ –pensaba divertido

- Por cierto en dónde esta Yoh?- preguntó Horo-Horo- Alguien lo ha visto?

- Uh? Es verdad no lo visto – respondió Hao

- Ora pues y tú vives con él!-

En ese instante la puerta del salón de clases se abrió dejando entrar a un agitado Yoh.

- Perdón se me hizo tarde!- se disculpó

- En dónde has estado? – cuestionó su hermano

- Bueno… jeje, por ahí- respondió algo nervioso. Tiempo después la puerta volvió a abrirse ahora si, entrando el tan esperado profesor.

- De seguro te perdiste en el camino

- Buenos días jóvenes –saludo al pasar. Otro "buenos días" grupal se volvió a escuchar.- Les traigo los resultados del examen de ayer, cabe mencionar que estoy muy decepcionado porque la mayoría reprobó…

Este era el momento esperado para Hao y sus cómplices, solo había que esperar que a que la victima se acercara a su posición.

- Por cierto… Asakura-kun – llamó Silver-sensei

- Si?- respondieron los gemelos

- _Ash! _(suspiró disgustado) me refiero a Hao-kun – reitero – sería tan amable de olvidarse de su jueguito infantil?

- Eh? 0.0

- Ya sé todo acerca de su dichosa broma, y de una vez le informo que esto quedará registrado en su expediente permanente así que haga el favor de quitar todo su armatoste en cuanto termine la clase, mientras tanto se quedará en el pasillo castigado. Entendió?- regañó dejando a Hao más que sorprendido ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

- Pe…pero co…mo? O_O –trataba de descifrar – Por qué piensa que soy yo? Que tal si alguien más es el responsable?- cuestionó intentando zafarse del problema.

- Esta vez no me engañara, no quiera hacerse el inocente… una fuente confiable me informó sobre su pequeña travesura

- ¿Qué? ò_ó

- Ahora salga por favor, también ustedes Usui-kun (Horo-Horo), Tao-kun y McDonell-kun (Chocolove)

- No puede ser!- Los muchachos terminaron saliendo, no sin que antes Len le enviara una mala mirada a Yoh, el cual se sorprendió ante lo ocurrido.

- Comencemos con la clase – volvió a llamar la atención el profesor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No entiendo, qué fue lo que salió mal?- se preguntaba enojado Hao cargando las típicas cubetas de agua señal de castigo.

- Dijiste que el plan era aprueba de tontos, eso habla mal de nosotros pues!

- Es verdad Silver-sensei dijo que tenía una fuente confiable – recordó Horo-Horo – eso quiere decir que alguien le fue con el chisme

- Si, pero no imagino quien fue la sabandija que nos delato – decía Hao- se supone que los únicos que sabíamos de esto éramos tú, Len, Chocolove y yo!

- Fue Yoh- dijo Len seriamente

- Qué dices?- preguntó Hao soltando las cubetas para encarar al china-boy – cómo puedes asegurar eso?

- Lo vi muy temprano hablando con el sensei, lo más seguro es que nos haya escuchado cuando planeábamos todo.

- Pero si estaba durmiendo- apeló Horo-Horo – además, no creo que Yoh fuera capaz de algo como esto.

- Yoh es nuestro bro! –defendió Chocolove

- Tampoco quiero créelo, pero es sospechoso –dijo Len

- Hablaré con él después de clase – dijo Hao seriamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mas tarde…

Hao había ido a buscar a Yoh quien estaba guardando unas cosas en su casillero, cuando lo vio conversando con Manta, aunque no tuvieran las mismas clases podían convivir entre ellas, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, así que decidió hacer lo que cualquier persona con una pizca de decencia haría, escuchar a escondidas.

- Así que eso pasó – decía Manta, Yoh le había contado lo de su hermano y los chicos

- Si, el maestro Silver estaba muy enojado

- Me imagino jeje, aunque Silver-sensei es un gran maestro, no entiendo cómo alguien podría pensar en hacerle una jugarreta.

- ¬_¬ - (Hao)

- por cierto Yoh cómo te fue en el examen?

- Ah obtuve un 7! ^_^ - respondió feliz

- Cómo pudo sacar eso si ni siquiera hizo el examen?- se preguntaba Hao- a menos que… no puede ser Len tenía razón! Ese traidor ò_ó

- Ah hola Hao, no te había visto!- saludó Yoh cerrando su casillero – cómo te fue? –preguntó inocentemente.

- Tú Yoh, cómo pudiste!- reclamó muy enojado

- Ah?

- Le dijiste al baka-sensei sobre la broma todo para pasar ese estúpido examen!

- De qué estas hablando?

- Vas por ahí aparentando ser distraído pero la verdad es que solo eres un miserable traidor! – tras decir esto salió corriendo en busca de los muchachos para darles la noticia, pero Yoh corrió tras él.

- Espera Hao!

- No quiero escucharte!

- Hao! – Este siguió corriendo hasta llegar al aula en donde por descuido propio termino por mover la soga que sostenía la cubeta con pintura roja mismas que él había puesto desde la mañana vertiéndosele encima, para completar su desgracia se resbalo con la misma pintura cayendo detrás del escritorio del profesor accionando así la otra soga que dejó caer las plumas sobre si y para rematar comenzó a sonar la canción "gallito feliz, feliz, me llaman a mi, a mi" producto de su factor sorpresa. Aun así eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que estaban presentes varios de sus compañeros de clase incluyendo a Len, Horo-Horo y Chocolove, quienes luego de un par de minutos de silencio comenzaron a estallar en risas.

- JAJAJAJA ESO ES LO MÁS RIDICULO QUE HALLA VISTO AJAJAJAJAA!- reía un chico

- WAJAJAJAJA MIRENLO!.- reía otra

El sonido de las múltiples risas resonaban en la cabeza del pobre Hao, esta sin duda había sido la peor vergüenza que había pasado.

- Hao – Yoh trato de ayudar a su hermano a pararse pero este rechazó bruscamente su mano.

- No me toques!

- Hao…

- Escucha bien, a partir de ahora no quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar, es más olvídate de que somos hermanos! – le gritó. Hao salió del salón para dirigirse al baño a cambiarse, claro no sin antes escuchar otras risas desde los pasillos.

- Yoh!- le llamó Manta quien acababa de llegar (entiéndanlo sus piernas son mas cortas) – Yoh..- el muchacho estaba confundido, las palabras de Hao le habían hecho sentir mal, era cierto que la mayoría de las veces se la pasaban peleando por cosas sin importancia, pero era raro cuando lo hacían en serio, y esta ocasión había sido una de ellas.

- Tú le hablaste al sensei sobre nuestra broma verdad?- cuestionó Len sacando a Yoh de su ensimismamiento.

- Qué estas diciendo?

- Te vi hablando con él esta mañana y después llegaste tarde a clases de manera muy sospechosa!

- Oye sacar conclusiones así nunca es bueno- dijo Yoh

- Yoh… bro… enserio nos delataste pues?- preguntaba triste Chocolove

- No he hecho nada, ni siquiera sé a qué se refieren

- Si te lo acabo de explicar! _ - dijo Len

- Yoh es inocente!- defendió Manta

- Len, te digo que aquí hay gato encerrado, yo sé que Yoh no es capaz de esto- decía Horo-Horo.

- Como sea, lo importante ahora es ver cómo está Hao – cortó Len para ir a buscar al mencionado, seguido por Horo-Horo y Chocolove.

- Yoh…- dijo Manta apenado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

En casa de los Asakura…

- Oye Hao, al menos quieres escucharme? Te digo que yo no hice nada

- …..- Hao solo lo ignoraba mientras se dirigía a la cocina seguido por Yoh

- Por qué querría perjudicarte a ti y a los muchachos, no es obvio? Tú eres mi hermano y… - Yoh no pudo terminar la frase porque Hao le había cerrado la puerta de la cocina en su cara.

- ah genial!- se quejo el chico.

- Yoh ya llegaste, ayúdame con esto - saludó su papá quien venia cargando un par de cajas

- Que es todo eso?

- Solo unas cosas que necesito para mi nuevo trabajo – respondió con grandeza

- De qué trabajas ahora papá?- Si bien conocía a su padre, podría describirlo como un nómada del trabajo, siempre cambiando, un día podía estar dando clases de yoga y otro clases de aerobics, pintando cuadros en el parque y convertirse en un cantante de estaciones del metro, siempre bajo su filosofía de que los trabajos en compañías absorben el alma.

- Seré un mimo ^.^ y sabes? Necesito un ayudante, te animas?

- No gracias -_- y antes de que hagas tu voto de silencio quisiera preguntarte algo.

- Qué pasa hijo?- tomando fase de padre ejemplar- Ya tienes novia?, escucha estás llegando a una edad en la que tu cuerpo pasa por varios cambios…

- Papá! °/° - exclamó avergonzado

- Bueno entonces quizás… ah ya sé! Te hacen bulling en la escuela, escucha Yoh, sé que Izumo la vida era diferente, porque estábamos en el campo, pero aquí…

- Tampoco es eso! – dijo – Hao está molesto conmigo por algo que yo no cometí! Pero no me deja explicarle

- Tranquilo, ya se le pasará, Hao tiene el mismo temperamento de tu madre, solo deja que se le pase el enojo y después podrás hablarle con mas calma, **paciencia** es la clave, tómame como ejemplo, tu madre y yo discutimos así que espere a que se calmara, aclaré las cosas y al poco tiempo nos a contentamos- explicó

- Valla no lo sabía! Cuando discutieron?- preguntó curioso

- … Hace catorce años

- ô.O

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de noche Yoh se preparaba para subir a su habitación para descansar de este largo y pesado día cuando de pronto noto que la puerta estaba cerrada.

- Hao!- llamó tratando de abrirla, obviamente era señal de que Hao no lo quería en la misma habitación- abre la puerta! (golpeando, golpeando) Dónde se supone que dormiré? Hao! (golpe, golpe) - todo fue inútil, la puerta nunca se abrió y terminó durmiendo en la sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela….

Hao se dirigía hacia su salón bajo la mirada de los alumnos que se reían al verlo pasar y soltando uno que otro chiste y uno que otro cantaba la cancioncita en señal de burla.

- Buenos días gallito feliz!- se mofaba un chico que pasó a su lado

- Que diminuto! – dijo Hao entre dientes

- Hao-kun!- se escuchó un alegre saludo

- Ah, eres tu Jeanne- contestó este indiferente

- Supe lo que te paso el día de ayer y bueno… cómo estas? Estoy preocupada por ti – dijo tristemente

- Sólo fue un mal día- contestó como si nada

- Aún así me siento mal de pensar en eso, sobre todo porque fue tu hermano fue el causante de todo esto - Ese comentario hizo enfurecer más a Hao - Es difícil de creer que tu hermano sea capaz de delatarte.

- Tienes razón – dijo sin más – Bueno pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, ahora debo concentrarme en recuperar mi reputación- sonaba muy decidido – y para eso ya tengo un plan!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Ese día tenían clase de deportes, por lo tanto el profesor Kalim (jeje otro apache) tenía a los alumnos dando vueltas por toda la cancha.

- Vamos no se queden atrás, más rápido, continúen con ese ritmo – dirigía el profesor.

- Siento que no puedo!... _ahf ahf_ … Siento que no llego!- se quejaba Yoh quien se veía sumamente cansado, y más con ese par de ojeras que habían aparecido en su cara. – Mejor me quedo aquí! - dijo saliendo de la pista para recostarse sobre una banca.

- Asakura, continúa corriendo! - gritó Kalim-sensei

- Estoy corriendo!- respondió Hao desde la pista

- _Aagh!_ detesto esa broma! Ahora entiendo a Silver _! Esta bien tomen un descanso- terminó por ceder

- Has averiguado algo sobre ayer? - preguntaba Len a Hao mientras iban por un poco de agua

- No hay nada que averiguar, si todo esta claro – respondió aun molesto – Ese miserable de Yoh nos delató para poder aprobar el examen de cálculo.

- Yo creo que están equivocados – agregó el chico de cabello azul – Y tú (a Hao) estás siendo exagerado, mejor arregla las cosas con Yoh antes de que te arrepientas.

- Estás loco!- dijo abriendo su botella

- Ah si? Pues entonces continúa con tu error!

- A un lado gallito feliz estás estorbando – le empujó un chico de su misma clase que venía corriendo.

Chocolove no pudo dejar escapar una risita – jeje gallito feliz

- Estoy arto!- exclamó Hao enojado

- Ese incidente será muy difícil de olvidar – comentó Len

- Especialmente porque ya está en el Karabook, mira – añadió Chocolove mostrando la foto de Hao siendo un pollo en su celular.

- Por que tienes eso?- cuestionó Hao

- No te enojes pues - Hao tiró el celular al suelo para luego pisarlo - de todos modos ese era el teléfono de Len

- ò_ó (Len)

- Aaaahhhh! - estalló híper furioso – es todo! ò_ó Llegó la hora de efectuar mi grandioso plan para recuperar mi reputación!

- Otro plan? Qué no aprendiste del último?- decía Len

- Este no fallará, para eso necesitaré al gato de Chocolove- sonrió con malicia

- Mi Mic? O.o

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Yoh se dirigía a los bebederos para (obviamente) lavarse la cara (¬¬) (por qué nadie los ocupa para lo que en verdad son?). Con el agua fresca cayéndole sobre la cabeza sentía que regresaba a la vida.

- Hola Yoh, qué tal la clase?- saludaba Manta

- Estuvo muy pesado porque Kalim-sensei nos hizo correr 20 vueltas, ya no siento mis piernas –se quejaba

- Es normal cuando no estas acostumbrado jeje

- Ya viste? Ahí esta!- decía un chico que pasaba por ahí con otro

- Si, es el soplón!- se burlaba el otro – mira tiré basura en el piso, no vas a acusarme? Jajaja – rieron yéndose al instante.

- No me parece justo que te digan esas cosas sobre todo cuando tú no hiciste nada – le decía Manta – oye y ya hablaste con Hao?

- Todavía no, Hao es demasiado terco como para escucharme, no queda de otra más que esperar a que se calme – dijo con su habitual sonrisa

- Me sorprende que estés tomándolo con mucha calma, sobre todo porque todos te acusan

- Bueno tu sabes que soy inocente no? Para mí eso es más que suficiente n_n

- Tienes razón n_n

- Ya verás como todo saldrá bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ya esta todo preparado- informó Horo-Horo a Hao

- Perfecto, esta vez nada puede salir mal

- Aún sigo pensando que es una estupidez- menciono Len

- Cierra la boca! Estoy seguro que funcionará; Horo-Horo – llamó – dale la señal a Chocolove para que comience.

- Bien –dijo resignado enviándole un mensaje por celular a su compañero – pero que CONSTE tengo el presentimiento de que no saldrá nada bien

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- AAAAAAHHHHHH!- se escuchaban gritos de niñas por los pasillos de la escuela – UN LEOPARDO! UN LEOPARDO AHHHHHH!

- ORA PUES NO ES UN LEPARDO ES UN JAGUAR! - Chocolove Corrigió enojado – QUE DIGA, UN JAGUAR AAAHHHHHH! –corría despavorido

- CORRAN TODOS! – los estudiantes huían temerosos del enorme felino que misteriosamente andaba por los pasillos

- QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- pedía una chica que estaba siendo acorralada por el jaguar

- Ya estoy aquí!- dijo Hao muy valientemente llegando al rescate

- Grrrrrr! – gruñía el felino al ver al joven

- El poderoso Hao será quien acabe contigo – dijo muy arrogante

- Qué está pasando? – preguntó Manta quien venía junto con Yoh – AAAAAYY CÓMO ENTRÓ ESO EN LA ESCUELA? - exclamó viendo al felino

- ES UN LEOPARDO! °o°! - dijo Yoh

- ORA QUE NO ES UN LEOPARDO ES UN JAGUAR PUES! ò_ó – corregía Chocolove

- Vamos atácame si puedes- retaba Hao – cuando termine contigo te convertirás en mi cinturón!

- Grrrrrrr!- el jaguar comenzó a acercarse al muchacho ante la mirada perpleja de todos los espectadores –grrrrr!

- Ay no, ten cuidado Hao! ¬¬ - decía Len sonando forzado

- Hao eres tan valiente ¬_¬ - dijo Horo-Horo escuchándose igual de forzado

El jaguar estaba a punto de saltar sobre Hao quien lo esperaba ansioso

- _Ahora si mi reputación crecerá!_ –pensaba Hao con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- HAO!-

- O.O -(Hao)

Yoh intervino de repente yéndose encima del enorme gato dejando a todos sorprendidos – NO DEJARÉ QUE TE COMAS A MI HERMANO! ò_ó - dijo golpeándolo y jalándole las orejas, al pobre felino le salían lagrimas de sus ojitos – toma esto, esto y esto y también esto!

- YOH!- gritó Manta

- No recuerdo que eso fuera parte del plan Ô.o – dijo Len viendo el teatro, Horo-Horo soltó una risita

- AAY MI MIC! ToT - lloraba Chocolove

- Qué estas haciendo Yoh quítate de ahí! - decía Hao desesperado – arruinaras todo!

- Hao hablaste conmigo! n_n - en eso el jaguar comienza a correr bruscamente aun con Yoh encima en dirección a Hao a quien no le dio tiempo de quitarse y terminó siendo empujado hasta dar con las cubetas del conserje las cuales mágicamente aparecieron ahí (¬_¬) quedando completamente empapado y con una cubeta atorada en su cabeza, se veía tan gracioso.

- Qué esta pasando aquí? AAAAHHHH!- llegó de repente el profesor Silver solo para servir como amortiguador de la caída de Yoh el cual había sido disparado de encima del animal. _ _

- MIC! – el jaguar llegó hasta Chocolove donde tuvo una actitud como si fuera un gatito asustado, incluso hasta se escuchaba ronronear – Ora pues Mic no estés chillando ay ay ay mira como te dejaron! –lo acariciaba el moreno

Hao por fin se había logrado quitar la cubeta de la cabeza

- Asakura-kun –dijo Silver-sensei

- Si?- respondieron los gemelos

- ¬_¬ … me refiero a Yoh-kun

- Aah!

- Sería tan amable de quitárseme de encima ò_ó – Yoh se bajo cuidadosamente. – Bien ahora que alguien me diga QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ! – todos los demás alumnos salieron corriendo a excepción, claro está, de nuestros queridos hermanitos. (Incluso Chocolove se las ingenió para llevarse cargando a su mascota mientras que Len y Horo se llevaron a Manta).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al terminar las clases Yoh y Hao se quedaron castigados en el salón, Silver-sensei les había mandado a que limpiaran toda el aula y que sería así durante dos semanas, más aparte un ensayo sobre el porque los animales exóticos son peligrosos.

- Maldición esto resultó ser una perdida de tiempo!- se quejaba Hao limpiando el pizarrón – si no hubiera sido por Yoh todo hubiera salido bien

- Oye aquí estoy – dijo riéndose, Hao sólo volteó a otro lado ignorándolo – Aún sigues molesto conmigo? Ya te dije que no he hecho nada y si salvar a tu hermano de ser comido por un leopardo es un crimen, entonces sí me considero culpable. – trató de razonar pero Hao seguía ignorándolo, así que terminó por resignarse y seguir barriendo.- Bueno como se supone que no estoy aquí entonces podré cantar mi canción favorita ^.^

Boku BOBU yume wo mita  
aru asa itsumo no kousaten de

ORE to omae uchuu no kanata  
dosei no wa ni natte  
DANSU! …. (1) - cantaba alegremente

- ¬_¬ (Hao)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Por eso les digo que estuve ayudándolo a estudiar para el examen- razonaba Manta con Horo-Horo, Len y Chocolove – Yoh habló con Silver-sensei y le pidió una segunda oportunidad por haberse quedado dormido durante el primer examen, y el profesor aceptó, así que tuvo que presentarse ayer antes de que comenzara la clase.

- Es por eso que lo vi hablando con el sensei- comprendió Len – Supongo que le debemos una disculpa a Yoh

- le debemos? ¬_¬ ¬_¬

- Esta bien! Hablo de Hao y de mí -_-

- Bueno vallamos a buscarlos para aclarar todo pues!- dijo animado Chocolove.

- Aún todavía nos falta encontrar al verdadero culpable – mencionaba Len

- Oye bembón donde esta tu mascota –preguntó Horo-Horo notando la ausencia del animal

- Ah le dije que se fuera a casa pues!

- Cómo... él solo? 0.0

- Si, él puede solito yo mismo le enseñe ^_^ - decía orgulloso

- Eso quiere decir que hay un leopardo suelto en la ciudad! 0o0

- Ah que la… que es un jaguar pues!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

En esta escena una señora va caminando por la calle tranquilamente al atardecer pensando en sus cosas cuando ve lo inimaginable… a un jaguar de 130 kg y 2.30 metros de largo pasando justo enfrente sus ojos, claro este no le prestó la mayor atención y solo siguió con su camino.

- 0.0!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoh tuvo que ir a buscar un paquete de gises en la sala de profesores por petición de Silver-sensei, estaba apunto de llegar cuando escuchó una conversación que le llamó la atención.

- Y déjame decirte que el hecho de que se le volteara la broma a Hao-kun fue inesperado – se escuchaba decir una voz femenina. - pero en sí la cereza que adornó el pastel es que todo el mundo culpa a Yoh-kun por lo sucedido. Te imaginas? fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado y ahora con lo que acaba de pasar, ja! Y pensar que lo único que tuve que hacer fue avisarle a Silver-sensei de la broma infantil de Hao (reía) es tan inmaduro! -

- Ahora entiendo todo! ^_^ - dijo Yoh cortando la plática. Se trataba de Jeanne quien estaba hablando con una amiga de lo sucedido, la cual por cierto salió huyendo al ver llegar al joven dejando así sola a la muchacha. Cabe mencionar que las chicas no solo estaban conversando sino que también estaban plagiando las respuestas de los exámenes que tenia preparado el maestro Silver cosa que no pasó desapercibida

- Yoh-kun! - Exclamó desconcertada - co...cómo!

- Ahora sé porque Hao está tan molesto conmigo - decía aun con su habitual sonrisa- pero lo que no entiendo es por qué estas revisando las cosas del maestro Silver, hay alguna razón en especial?

La chica cambió su semblante dulce por uno malvado dando a conocer así su verdadera personalidad.- Así que me atrapaste en acción eh?

- No deberías de hacer eso

- Jump... Tú no entiendes nada!- gritó Jeanne golpeando la mesa - No puedo permitirme el no sacar excelentes notas en la clase de cálculo; sería una vergüenza que YO la chica que tiene el MEJOR PROMEDIO de la clase, repruebe un examen - explicaba desesperada - es por eso que tenia que vengarme cuando por la culpa de ustedes dos nos castigaron a todos con ese estúpido examen, así que cuando supe lo que tramaba tu hermano, lo cual no fue nada difícil de saber ya que todos ustedes gritan cuando hablan, tenía que darles un escarmiento, tenia que hacer sufrir a Hao, pero claro él es tan tonto que cayó en su propia trampa (reía) y dos veces.

- Valla y yo que creía que era por problemas de amor ^.^ ya sabes porque gastaste en todos esos almuerzos y él aun no te hace caso

- O.o si...bueno...también por eso O/O -dijo sonrojada

- Pero aun así lo que estas haciendo no esta bien

- Y qué vas a hacer, decirle a Hao-kun? lamento decirte esto pero él no te creería, ni él ni nadie por tu actual reputación- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

- Si eso ya lo sé ^_^

- Entonces? tampoco vas a decir que robé las respuestas de los exámenes a Silver-sensei?

- No ^_^

- O.o - la chica estaba confundida- por qué?, no entiendo, cómo puedes quedarte sin decir nada aun cuando tu eres inocente y Yo la culpable, como puedes seguir con eso si todos se burlan de ti!- preguntaba desesperada

- Enserio quieres que te delate? -preguntó ahora Yoh confundido

- Eso es lo que haría la gente normal! _!

- Oooh no sabía eso ^^U

- Ô.o de verdad eres extraño

- Si así es mi hermano

- Hao-kun!- dijo sorprendida al ver al chico de cabello largo quien había aparecido junto a Horo-Horo, Len, Manta y Chocolove.

- Cómo pudiste hacer todo eso?- cuestionó Manta muy enfadado

- Así que ya mostraste tus verdaderos colores eh?- decía Hao – bueno pues a decir verdad no me sorprende, las chicas ñoñas como tú siempre resultan ser una lunáticas.

- Qué piensan hacer?, nadie les va a creer después de la broma! Se defendía Jeanne

- No es necesario que ninguno de nosotros te delate- dijo Len divertido

- Uh?

- No tengo idea de cómo alguien como tu puede tener calificaciones tan perfectas cuando es una despistada- continuaba diciendo

- a qué te refieres?

- A que todo este tiempo has tenido encendido el altavoz!- explicó. Si Jeanne accidentalmente había estado aplastando el botón de encendido, al darse cuenta no pudo evitar asustarse

- Aaahhh!

- Así es chiquita! Te delataste solita- dijo Chocolove

Todos en la escuela habían escuchado la confesión de Jeanne, inclusive Silver-sensei quien ya había llegado a escena.

- Señorita Jeanne, estoy muy decepcionado de usted, – dijo el profesor disgustado – usted y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar ah y sus padres también estarán invitados-

- Bueno será mejor que los dejemos solos, no queremos interrumpir- dijo Hao saliendo junto a los demás chicos – Nos vemos doncella de hierro

- Los odio- murmuró Jeanne colérica

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos ya estaban de camino a casa, venían muy divertidos por como Jeanne había metido la pata.

- Me alegra que ya todo se haya arreglado- decía Manta muy contento

- Sí, tienes razón- le siguió Horo-Horo

- Pero todavía hay dos brolis que tienen que disculparse con Yoh – recordó Chocolove. Hao y Len se detuvieron.

- Lo lamento Yoh- dijo Len tragándose el orgullo

- No hay problema ^_^

- Ya ves? No fue tan difícil – decía Horo-Horo

- MEJOR VE A MOLESTAR A ALGUIEN MÁS!

- Ahora te toca a ti pues!

Hao solo se cruzó de brazos y volteo a ver a otro lado. Todos le miraban feo – Yoh… TIENE PESIMO GUSTO EN MUSICA! – gritó de repente

- O.O – (Yoh)

Todos - ¿?

- Durante todo el castigo se la pasó cantando las canciones de BobLove y muy desafinado, mis pobres oídos casi estallan de tanto martirio y cuando cree que nadie lo está viendo se pone a bailar como un demente!

- Oye! No critiques mis gustos! – exclamó Yoh- además el otro día estuviste cantando una canción de Ringo Urami! (2)

- Te dije que no hablaras sobre eso!- dijo avergonzado

- Qué, acaso quieres pelear? – retó Yoh

- Tú te lo buscaste!- y así empezaron a forcejear ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos

- Oigan no se peleen!- trataba de calmar Manta

- Déjalos- dijo Len

- Pero, están empeorando las cosas!

- Esa es su manera de reconciliarse- explicó Horo-Horo – en fin verlos pelear así hizo que me diera hambre, Chocolatín que te parece si invitas unos tamales

- Ora porque siempre yo?

- Porque Len siempre invita comida China, anda vamos – dijo jalándolo, mientras que Len y Manta le siguieron.

- Siempre me agarran de su puerquito pues!

- Tú cállate!

- Tú eres el que debe callarse! – se escuchaba aun pelear a los gemelos

- Bueno entonces… supongo que todo terminó bien- dijo Manta echándoles un ultimo vistazo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Jeanne se encontraba recogiendo la basura del patio de la escuela, uno de los tantos castigos que se le habían plantado, cuando llegan Yoh y Hao a verla.

- Cómo estás doncella de hierro – saludó Hao santurronamente

- Qué, vinieron a burlarse de mí?- dijo esta

- No – contestó Hao – además eres una chica

- Si, y no es bueno burlarse de las niñas - dijo Yoh

- Pues ni crean que les pediré disculpas!

- Tampoco venimos por eso

- Si, solo veníamos a decir hola – agregó Yoh

- Pues entonces piérdanse, anormales –dijo recogiendo todo para llevarlo a la bodega. Los chicos solo dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a retirarse.

- Sabes? Esta vez actuamos con seriedad –dijo Yoh

- Sí – aceptó Hao- eso quiere decir ya estamos madurando

En eso Jeanne abre la puerta de la bodega para ser recibida por Mic, la mascota de Chocolove.

- AAAAHHHHH, UN LEOPARDO!- gritó aterrorizada

- QUE ES UN JAGUAR PUES!- se escuchó corregir a Chocolove.

- Sip, somos muy maduros ^.^ – terminó por decir Hao

- AAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritaba siendo perseguida por el jaguar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del capitulo

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, o por lo menos entretenido jeje.

Aquí unas aclaraciones:

(1) La canción que canta Yoh si es una de BobLove su cantante favorito, pertenece al Ost de la serie titulado Osorezan Revoir; Ou Revoir, la canción se llama simplemente BobLove.

(2) Ringo Urami es la cantante favorita de Anna igual. Las canciones las puedes encontrar también por youtube. Les dejo los links por si les interesa escucharlas.

Ringo Urami: .com/watch?v=bxlEjblYeiU

BobLove: .com/watch?v=f0mmgwEfISc

Ah y los apellidos de Horo-Horo ,Len y Chocolove son los reales, de hecho sus nombres completos en respectivo orden son: Usui Horokeu, Len Tao (aunque no había que explicar este) y Chocolove McDonell.

* * *

**- - - - - - - - - - -TIEMPO EXTRA 02** - - - - -

La escena muestra un hermoso parque en donde varias personas se encontraban paseando tranquilamente. Cuando al poco tiempo se ve llegando al señor Mikihisa Asakura con su traje de mimo cargando una maleta. La deja en el suelo y comienza a hacer su acto, primero hace que esta jalando una cuerda y después el acto de que esta encerrado en una caja. Todo el público le veían con cara de _Y este que onda?_. Luego comenzó a bailar Hawaiano. Corría en el mismo sitio como un loco, hacia como que buscaba algo saludaba al público, hacia como si llamara por teléfono y después se tiró al piso intentando aparentar ser una paloma, hasta que un pelotazo en la cabeza lo hizo quedar inconsciente.

- Hao por qué hiciste eso?- reclamó Yoh

- Admítelo, necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara a dejar de avergonzarse –respondió

- hi…hijos- los llamaba en el suelo de manera suplicante – a…ayúdenme

- No lo conozco! – dijeron los chicos huyendo del lugar abandonándolo

- O.O

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin


	4. Capitulo 04: Dos tontos y una niña

**Hola nuevamente aquí les hago entrega del cuarto capitulo, esperando que les guste.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, son lo que me anima a seguir cuando tengo bloqueos de autor.**

**A ****Maruke San****:** Jeje ya te dije que no te preocupes, este fic no será Yaoi ni Shonen-ai (no tengo nada contra ellos ), pero ya hay muchos así, y en este quise mostrar más a flote la relación que se tiene con los hermanos, esos momentos buenos y malos que pasas con ellos, la verdad no hay muchos así.

**A ****:** sí verdad? Es raro imaginárselos así, lo mismo me paso cuando comencé a escribir el fic. Hao el gemelo rebelde e Yoh el inteligente, jeje cuando le dije a mi hermano sobre el comentario se rió y me dijo "inteligente?" jeje. Si son los típicos opuestos.

**A ****Lisbeth Nikolayevna**: Si ha pasado mucho tiempo, me aleje un buen, de hecho aun tengo que continuar con mi otro fic, la gente me va a linchar jeje. A mí tampoco me agrada la doncella de hierro, por eso pensé que sería perfecta para el papel. Y no te preocupes, lo seguiré escribiendo, así me tarde años muajajajaa. (actualizaré tan pronto pueda, estoy haciéndome el propósito). Gracias por seguirme la pista.

**A ****Mapa****: **Gracia por el cumplido así seguire!. Y acertaste, la directora de la escuela es Goldva, ya veré que salga en un capitulo. Tienes razón toda historia es mejor con caritas, hace más fácil imaginar la reacción del personaje ^_^

**A ****nele:** Tranquila ya saldrá Anna, después de todo, ella sería la equivalente a Mindy Crenshaw. Pero veré que salga más.

**Una vez más muchísimas gracias y ahora si el fic.**

**Ok ya saben **_**Shaman King ni Drake y Josh me pertenecen, esto es solo un fanfiction sin fines de lucro, y es solo para entretenimiento**_

* * *

- Hoy me gustaría hablarles sobre el karma- decía Hao desde el jardín de su casa tomando el sol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hola a todos, espérenme un momento… - decía Yoh buscando entre unas hojas - ...mmm veamos...el día de hoy dice que debemos de hablar sobre el karma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- El karma, según Wikipedio... se interpreta como una "ley" cósmica de retribución, o de causa y efecto, en pocas palabras si haces algo bueno se te regresa algo bueno o si haces algo malo se te regresa algo malo... – explicaba - jajá ... puras jaladas! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- El karma es... u_u... ^^U... me permiten un momento (Yoh se dirige a la cocina encontrándose con su papá) - Papá? (le llama)

- Mm? -pregunta Mikihisa con un sándwich en la boca (asaltando la cocina)

- Qué es el karma?

- Mmm (quitándose el pan de la boca) el karma Yoh, es la acumulación de los efectos de las causas buenas y malas que realizamos a través de nuestras vidas anteriores, de las causas buenas y malas que hicimos en esta vida, y de las que en este preciso instante estamos haciendo - explicó

- Ooohhh... creo que ahora comprendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- La verdad yo no creo en el eso del karma, imagínense, son puras fantasías, es decir, lo admito tal vez haya hecho algunas travesuras en el pasado, pero al final todo se soluciona... O.o ... esperen... acabo de sonar cono Yoh!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por eso siempre debes de ser responsable de tus acciones y afrontar esas pruebas tan difíciles que la vida nos manda para así poder crecer espiritualmente y encaminarnos hacia un mejor mañana, entiendes eso hijo? - seguía explicando Mikihisa con ese aire de padre sabio.

- Sí papá entiendo! - respondió motivado

- Mikihisa!, de nuevo estas hurgando en el refrigerador antes de la cena? ò_ó - cuestionó muy enojada Keiko apareciendo en la cocina

- (Nervioso) No cielo, fue Yoh, pero ya lo tengo todo bajo control n_ñ ... (serio y apuntando con el dedo) Yoh.. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección!

- Ô.o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ESTÚPIDO KARMA! ¬_¬ ¬_¬ - dijeron los gemelos

* * *

**Capitulo 04: Dos tontos, una niña y un bebé?**

Ya era el tan ansiado fin de semana y nuestros gemelos favoritos estaban paseando cerca de la rivera, acababan de regresar de la casa-restaurant-museo de artesanías de Horo-Horo, luego de que este "generosamente" les había invitado el especial de la casa gratis.

- Ese estúpido de Horo-Horo quiso envenenarnos con eso! - se quejaba Hao sujetándose el estomago - recuérdame nunca volver a aceptarle algo

- Ve el lado positivo, fue gratis - decía Yoh igual de mal

- Si, porque eran las sobras de hace una semana y tenían que deshacerse de ellas!

- Y ahora cual es nuestro siguiente punto en la lista? - preguntó Yoh

- Bueno según nuestro programa titulado "huyamos porque es día de limpieza general en casa" dice que lo siente es... ir a los videojuegos todo el día (solo había tres puntos en su lista: Huir antes de que mamá los obligara a ayudar en la limpieza, visitar a Horo-Horo y pasar el día en la arcada)

- Ok vallamos antes de que ya no pueda caminar mas, mi estomago está a punto de estallar (gruñido de panza)

- jump, no cabe duda que no aguantas nada Yoh - se mofaba Hao - apuesto a que yo podría comerme un helado doble sin ningún problema!

- Ah si! Pues quiero verte intentarlo - retó Yoh

- Bien… - aceptó - préstame dinero

- Eh? Solo querías que te invitara verdad? - dijo buscando en sus bolsillos - … 0.0 Uh? También estoy quebrado T-T

- Rayos! Entonces así cómo iremos a los videojuegos? - se quejó Hao, así se pusieron a pensar en una posible solución cuando, no me cansaré de decirlo, por asares del destino…

- Hao mira eso! – (dijo señalando sorprendido)

- UN BILLETE VOLADOR! OoO OoO - exclamaron al mismo tiempo

- Es mío! - dijo Hao yendo tras el empujando a su hermano

- No! Yo lo vi primero! – abogó el muchacho

Y así comenzó una carrera por toda la rivera tratando de conseguir el dichoso billete el cual papaloteaba de un lado a otro, era difícil imaginarse quien de los chicos se haría con el dinero pues estaban igual de parejos.

- Lo tengo! - exclamó Hao de alegría sosteniendo el billete muy triunfador hasta que fue tacleado por Yoh (muy al estilo Dr. Simi) consiguiendo así que lo soltara. – Ay! – se quejó desde el suelo

- Lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo! - repetía Yoh tras el billete, corriendo a toda prisa - uhuuu! Lo tengo! Es mio! ^0^ - gritó al conseguirlo - sí, es mío, es mío, es mío! ^.^ - cantaba de la alegría.

- Hiciste trampa! ò_ó

- No te quejes! además tú siempre me haces trampa a mí! XD... Mira 800 yenes (casi 10 dólares) ^_^ - dijo extendiendo el dinero en la cara de Hao con una amplia sonrisa - y es TOOODOOO mio.

- Pareces idiota -_-

- Bien qué comprare... Ah, el nuevo disco de Bob!

- Oye quedamos que iríamos a los videojuegos - renegó

- Bob es más importante que eso - defendía Yoh a su cantante - Uh? - debido a la emoción de Yoh por su suerte monetaria y a la importante decisión de qué hacer, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaban parados encima de una casa... así es leyeron bien, una casa, pero de muñecas, una linda casita color rosa, con una muñeca un tanto más grande que la misma casita y un bebé de juguete (ya saben los dichosos nenucos) al que por cierto Yoh estaba pisando.

- Mamá! - sonaba él bebé – mamá

- Algo se te quedó pegado en el zapato - le dijo Hao.

- Uh? - Yoh levantó al muñeco – Parece que está roto – dijo al ver como el brazo se desprendía cayendo al suelo.

- Quien dejaría estas cosas aquí? … no hacen más que estorbar el camino - cuestionaba Hao pateando la casita

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

- 0.0 0.0 – un fuerte grito agudo sorprendió a los dos. Voltearon a ver de qué se trataba, justo detrás de ellos una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 7 años gritaba encolerizada; tenía el cabello color café, piel clara y usaba un lindo vestido rosa (para que tanto show, es….. Milly, de las cinco Lily's).

- AAAAHHHH, ESOS NIÑOS ROMPIERON MIS JUGUETES AAAAHAHHH! - seguía gritando a todo pulmón

- TRANQUILA, TRANQUILA!- trataba de calmar Yoh- FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

- AAAYY YA CALLATE! ò_ó – gritó Hao dándole un coscorrón a la niña. Si algo no tenía este muchacho era paciencia. La niña se calló inmediatamente. – Ya vez, así es cómo se arreglan las cosas - dijo a su hermano sacudiéndose las manos.

- Creo que esa no fue buena idea - dijo Yoh algo nervioso.

- Por qué no? – La niña alzó una fea y tenebrosa mirada de enojo a Hao.

- Te atreviste a golpearme! - dijo conteniendo su enojo - ME LAS PAGARÁS! ò_ó

- 0.0

- KYYAAH! - gritó atinándole una muy poderosa patada justo en la entrepierna (auch) dejando a Hao con mucho dolor retorciéndose en el suelo.

- Mo..mocosa del demonio! - exclamó hao desde el suelo aun adolorido.

- Aaah!, así que por eso dicen que no es bueno molestar a las niñas – concluía Yoh

- Ustedes rompieron a mi bebé! – dijo levantando el muñeco

- Lo sentimos mucho, no fue a propósito, lo que pasa es que no nos dimos cuenta, fue un accidente – explicaba Yoh sonriendo, sin embargo a la pequeña no parecía gustarle todo el asunto y terminó por jalar de la playera a Yoh obligándolo a encararla.

- Escuchen bien bobos copiados, soy una dulce e indefensa niñita que solo estaba jugando tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie, pero cuando me fui por un momento para buscar un helado y ustedes dos vienen a arruinarme mi día! ò_ó – decía completamente exasperada - Así que díganme cómo van a pagar por los daños? – dijo viendo el billete de Yoh

- Eh?.. debes estar bromeando!- respondió Hao ya recuperado

- Dime… TE PARECE QUE ESTOY JUGANDO! ò_ó (mirada asesina)

- Mira niña hace un momento me agarraste con la guardia baja pero ahora quiero ver que intentes golpearme de nuevo - retó Hao tomando posición.

- Ah si? - respondió con sonrisa sarcástica, la niña soltó a Yoh aceptando el reto. Hao estaba atento a cualquier posible ataque, en eso, los temibles ojos de la pequeña cambiaron por unos tiernos y llenos de lágrimas y claro pasó lo inevitable…

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH! - gritaba – LOS NIÑOS GRANDES QUIEREN PEGARME! ToT AAAAAAAAHHHHH! – de hecho lloraba tan fuerte que llamó la atención de varios transeúntes que andaban por ahí los cuales miraban con total desaprobación a los gemelos. (La tan terrible mirada del NO)

- Esto debe ser una broma Ô.o – decía Hao con un tic en el ojo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma tarde en casa de los Asakura…..

- Tadaima -_- -_- – dijeron los chicos con desgane al entrar a casa

- Ah niños que bueno que ya llegaron!- saludo su mamá colocándose un par de aretes. Se veía algo apurada.

- Mama te ves muy bien!

- Gracias Yoh n_n – Keiko vestía ropa formal

- Y ahora por qué tan arreglada? – preguntó Hao

- Su papá y yo saldremos con unos viejos amigos de la escuela media – respondió

- Suena bien – dijo Yoh

- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, no puedo evitar sentirme ansiosa, saben? iremos a ese bar-karaoke que esta de moda, será tan divertido n_n

- Bien por ustedes- decía Hao – bueno…si me disculpan iré a ver que hay en la te…

- Cómo me veo muchachos?- preguntó Mikihisa apareciendo de la nada, vestía un atuendo que parecía una combinación entre carnavalesco y ochentero con una gafas redondas color verde neón (bien ku73&0).

- O_O O_O O_O (Hao, Yoh y Keiko)

- Y bien, qué les parece? - decía modelando - muy en onda no?

- Querido…- Keiko trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas, mientras Hao se dirigía hacia el calendario buscando algo.

- Que haces? - pregunta su hermano

- Asegurándome que no se me haya pasado el Halloween (están en abril)

- Oigan no me ignoren! n_ñ

- Créeme que por más que trato de hacerlo no puedo - respondió Hao

- No importa, solo sé que esta noche brillaré en el Karaoke - decía determinación

- De eso no hay duda viejo

- Dejarás que valla disfrazado así? – preguntó Yoh a su mamá en bajito

- Hijo, tú lo conoces tan bien como yo y sabes que si le digo que se cambie saldrá con algo peor

- **-_-** tienes razón - En eso el timbre suena

- Ah deben de ser nuestros amigos!- dijo Keiko dirigiéndose a la puerta junto con Mikihisa.

- Al menos este horrible día no pudo acabar mejor – decía Hao a Yoh – los viejos saldrán y tendremos la casa para nosotros, sabes lo que eso significa?

- NOCHE SIN REGLAS!- gritaron emocionados.

- Jugaremos hasta tarde, veremos televisión hasta quedarnos ciegos, y comeremos dulces hasta reventar!- decía Yoh

- Al fin podré quemar todos esos fuegos artificiales que tengo escondidos! (Hao era pirómano por naturaleza) – idee una manera divertida para que caigan en la casa del vecino

- Hablas del anciano que tiene como 80 y que vive enfrente? No crees que estas siendo exagerado?

- Oye!... es su culpa por meterse conmigo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hao e Yoh habían ido a casa del vecino a entregarle un poco de fruta ya que su mamá les había pedido el favor.

- Ozu-san! – llamaba Yoh desde la puerta – Ozu-san!

- Que fastidio llevamos aquí 15 minutos y el viejo todavía no sale!- se quejaba Hao

- Ah lo veo!- el anciano se asomó y después de otros 15 minutos llegó a la entrada.

- Hola muchachos – saludó - grachas por traedme el encalgo – decía contento (imagínense una voz de ancianito)

- No hay problema - decía Yoh

- Habla por ti ¬_¬

(golpeándolo con el codo) - Hao ò_ó

- Que buenos muchachitos, pero oye (a Hao) pol que tienes el cabello tan largo jovenchito, echas modas que traen los jóvenes están bien raras, en mis tiempos, los hombres usábamos la cabeza rapada, pero estas generachiones cada vez están peor….. (y siguió dando un sermón por otros 15 minutos)

- ò_ó- (Hao)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Nadie se mete con mi cabello, nadie!- decía Hao furioso – las grandes estrellas del rock usan el cabello largo

- Pero tú no tocas ni cantas en ninguna banda.

- Es un estilo de vida, tú jamás lo entenderías sr BobLove

- En todo caso, nada podrá arruinarnos a noche ^o^

- Muchachos antes de irnos tengo un gran favor que pedirles - decía Keiko – Necesitamos que cuiden a la hija de nuestros amigos, no tiene con quien dejarla y yo les comente a sus padres que ustedes podrían hacerse cargo de ella por una noche.

- Mamá!- renegaron los chicos

- Ay no sean así, vamos, obedezcan, ven pasa Milly – dijo llamando a la pequeña

- No puede ser! Nos han echado a perder la noche!- repelaba Yoh

- Mamá no seas así… - Hao trataba de hacer cambiar de parecer a su madre cuando vio a la niña justo en la puerta.

- Milly ellos son mis hijos Hao e Yoh – dijo señalando respectivamente

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- gritaron en completo pánico los gemelos, pues la niña era nada más ni menos que la misma con la que habían tenido problemas esta tarde.

Milly se apego a Keiko mostrándose asustada por la reacción de los chicos

- Muchachos!- reprendió esta por su actitud – Compórtense, no quiero escuchar ni peros, ya está dicho, sean amables con Milly y se los advierto, si recibo alguna queja de ella estarán castigados por un mes, quedó claro?- dijo molesta. Milly sonreía perversamente detrás de ella.

- Y no se olviden del castigo especial de papá – se escucho gritar a Mikihisa desde afuera

- Si - respondieron resignados.

- Que se diviertan!- dijo finalmente saliendo de la casa, dejando solos a los chicos con el mismísimo demonio... digo con la pequeña e inocente niña.

- Parece que nos vamos a divertir esta noche –decía milly con una malvada sonrisa.

- Tengo miedo! – exclamó Yoh ocultándose tras su hermano

- Atrás demonio, atrás!- dijo Hao con sus dedos en forma de cruz

- Vamos no exageren bobos – dijo yendo hacia el sofá acomodándose para ver la televisión como aquella que estuviera en su propia casa (de hecho hasta hubiera subido los pies a la mesa, pero como su altura no se lo permitía…)

- Qué crees que estás haciendo! Nadie te ha prestado la tele – encaró Hao

- Acaso estás siendo grosero conmigo? Les recuerdo que su mamá les dijo que me tenían que tratar bien o se meterían en problemas

Hao comenzaba a perder la paciencia – Escucha niña hay que poner ciertas reglas…

- Por qué mejor no cierras la boca y me haces un Sándwich, ah y que no tenga cebolla, no me gusta y tu (a Yoh) tráeme un jugo de uva y que esté bien frio – ordenó

- Quien te crees para darme ordenes! No sabes que al gran Hao Asakura NADIE le dice qué hacer! – estalló

- ò_ó Si! (este es Yoh apoyando a Hao)

Milly no dijo nada sólo sacó su teléfono celular de su mochila y comenzó a marcar un número, claramente se podía escuchar cómo entraba la llamada - Sr Asakura, soy Milly, llamo para informarle que Hao e Yoh…

- O.O O.O No, no, no, no, no, no!- dijeron los muchachos haciendo que Milly colgara

- Bien, entonces si no quieren que pase eso HAGAN LO QUE LES DIGO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En la cocina…..**

- Esto no puede estar pasando! - decía Hao molesto mientras preparaba el sándwich

- Sí, es terrible, no tenemos jugo de uva – decía Yoh cerrando la puerta del refrigerador.

- Sabes perfectamente bien a qué me refiero! Cómo es posible que estemos siendo controlados por una tonta niña de 7 años!- exclamó – es humillante

- Debe ser culpa del karma

- Ah?

- Ya sabes, es un castigo por no habernos quedado a ayudar a mamá con los quehaceres de la casa y por haber roto el nenuco de Milly

- Dijiste Nenuco?

- Ya sabes su bebé de juguete – explicó – y te recuerdo que tú pateaste su casa

- Estaba estorbando, además es su culpa por dejarlos ahí – se defendió

- Dense prisa que tengo hambre! – gritó Milly desde la sala

- Ya vamos! **-_- -_-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Una hora después…**

- HORA DE JUGAR! ^0^ - gritaba Milly saltando en la cama de los chicos (para ser más precisos se lanzó desde la parte de arriba de la litera hasta caer encima de Yoh)

- ATRAPAME!- Le dijo a este saltado hacia él. Yoh la cachó

- Uy que es esto y esto y esto?- preguntaba esculcando las cosas de los muchachos, juegos, modelos a escala, posters, los cuetes de Hao…

- No toques eso!- decía Hao arrebatándoselos y protegiendo sus cosas – el cuarto era un completo caos

- Una figura de acción de una samurai? – preguntó sosteniéndolo – que aburrido – dijo tirándolo como si nada

- Amidamaru! T-T – dijo Yoh tristemente al levantarlo

- Ustedes si que son aburridos – dijo Milly aun registrando

- Deja de tocar nuestras cosas enana del demonio!

- Ya sé, juguemos a la casita! ^0^ - dijo ignorándolo completamente, entonces comenzó a buscar en su mochila, sacando a su bebe de juguete, unas tazas de té, un mandil, una muñeca y una que otra cosita más; y terminó por armar en el cuarto de los gemelos una casita con sábanas. – Toma – le dijo Hao dándole el bebe – Tú serás la mamá!

Yoh no pudo dejar de escapar una risita.

- QUÉ! ò_ó

- Y tú (a Yoh)

- Yo no seré el papá! ò_ó

- ¬_¬ (Hao)

- Uy claro que no, no estoy loca – respondió – tú serás el payaso… y yo seré la heroína –dijo poniéndose una capa y sacando una espada de juguete de quien sabe dónde

- Creí que jugábamos a la casita – decía confundido Yoh

- Esto es estúpido! No pienso seguir con este absurdo juego! ò_ó – dijo Hao tirando el bebe al suelo

- Oh malvada madre desalmada como osas abandonar a tu hijo!- decía Milly en su papel

- Estás loca ¬_¬

- Te daré una lección!- dijo abalanzándose contra él derribándolo en el piso para golpearlo con su espada – Toma esto y esto y esto!

- Au, au, au! Yoh quítamela de encima! – decía cubriéndose de los golpes

- No puedo soy el payaso, recuerdas?

- Yoh! ò_ó

- Esta bien… (Levantando al bebe del suelo) Jajaja (risa malvada) secuestraré a este bebé para pedir una recompensa! – dijo siguiendo el juego

- ¬_¬ lo que faltaba, otro loco

- Ah, el payaso era en realidad un malvado villano que planea conquistar el mundo utilizando los poderes ocultos del príncipe heredero! – siguió el juego – Malechor no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!... Por el poder del prisma lunaaaar!- exclamó haciendo poses extrañas. – No se preocupe señora (mirando a Hao) rescataré a su hijo!

- **-_-** U

- Jajaja (otra vez risa malvada) será una batalla entonces! – dijo Yoh sacando una pelota de tenis de la nada – Pikachu yo te elijo! – gritó lanzándola cayendo accidentalmente sobre la cabeza de su hermano

- ¬_¬* (Hao)

- Ah si! Pues no te esperabas esto! – dijo sacando una carta de póker igual de la nada – Exodia manifiéstate!

- v_v esto es estúpido, mejor me voy a hacer la tarea o algo- dijo resignado Hao

- KAME-HAME-HAAAA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ahora juguemos al salón de Belleza! - dijo Milly luego de haber "derrotado" al "payaso malvado" que ahora estaba noqueado en el suelo (Milly lo había golpeado luego de que volvió a romper el brazo de su bebe durante el juego) – Vamos bobo te peinaré

- Ni creas que dejaré que pongas un solo dedo en MI cabello! - advirtió Hao

Milly solo reía perversamente

**-10 minutos después**

- Ay ya ves? Quedaste muy bien! – decía Milly contenta

- AJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Yoh no podía parar de reír, pues Hao ahora lucia un look con un par de trenzas y moños y listones de colores, la mayoría en rosa

- Ò_Ó …. AY YA ESTOY ARTO!- explotó quitándose todo volviendo a la normalidad - ESCUCHA BIEN ENANA (sujetándola agresivamente) SERÁ MEJOR QUE PARES TODA ESTA ESTUPIDEZ O DE LO CONTRARIO SABRÁS QUE TAN TERRIBLE ES HAO ASAKURA!

- No me asustas!- dijo golpeando a Hao por segunda vez en el día en la entrepierna para después salir corriendo.

- Ay! (sujetándose por el dolor) esa mocosa!

- Tranquilo, Milly solo quiere divertirse con alguien – decía Yoh tratando de calmar a su hermano – pobre, debe de sentirse muy sola sin tener con quien jugar… o es que acaso no recuerdas como eran las cosas cuando eras hijo único?

- Pues no! Nunca me sentí solo – respondió cruzándose de brazos

- Pues yo sí, muchas veces como deseaba tener un hermano o hermana para poder jugar, ya que papá casi siempre salía y me quedaba solo en casa… y mira ahora jeje

La verdad es que también el había deseado muchas veces tener un hermano con quien pasar los ratos, ya que su mamá trabajaba muchas horas, pero siendo tan orgulloso, nunca se lo diría a Yoh- Enserio a veces dices cosas innecesarias – dijo Hao

- ^_^… Ya verás como todo saldrá bien

En eso se escuchó el sonido de un papel rasgándose

- Milly qué estás haciendo? ^_^ - preguntó Yoh

- Aviones de papel - respondió cortando las hojas. En eso Yoh observó mejor el "papel" con el que la niña estaba jugando dándose cuenta de algo.

- Eso es… mi poster edición limitada y autografiado de BobLove? O_O

- Solo es papel - dijo la niña como si nada continuando en lo suyo

- Ò_Ó AHORA SI TE MATARE! - grito Yoh completamente enfurecido abalanzándose sobre la niña tratando de golpearla

- Tranquilízate Yoh! - dijo Hao sujetándolo evitando una catástrofe

- SUELTAME LE DARÉ SU MERECIDO! Ò_Ó – gritaba luchando por soltarse

(Enseñando la lengua) – nananana!- se burlaba la niña enojando más a Yoh

- ME LAS PAGARÁS MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO! Ò_Ó

- YA YOH CALMATE, NO ES PARA TANTO! - decía Hao

(Soltándose) – QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?, TUVE QUE ENVIAR CASI UN MILLÓN DE CARTAS PARA GANARMÉLO! Ò_Ó – dijo sujetándolo de la playera

En eso se vuelve a escuchar otra cosa rompiéndose.

- Uh? Esa es mi figura a escala del espíritu del fuego? (su personaje de anime favorito, sale junto con Amidamaru XD) - dijo recogiendo los pedazos - Ò_Ó AHORA SI, YA VERAS!- gritó furioso yendo tras ella seguido por Yoh

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritó agudamente la niña corriendo al ver que los muchachos iban enserio.

- VUELVE ACA!- le gritaron persiguiéndola.

La persecución continuó por toda la casa, la sala, la cocina, incluso la recamara de sus papás, ya ni les importaba que en el trayecto tiraran varias cosas al suelo, ahora si oficialmente la casa era un completo desastre, los muebles estaban desacomodados, habían roto como tres floreros, la cocina ni se diga, incluso las cortinas habían sufrido.

- ATRAPALA YOH!- dijo corriendo

- SI! - le habían cerrado el paso a la niña Hao atrás e Yoh la esperaba por delante no tenía escapatoria.

- Eso creen!- La gran ventaja con la que Milly contaba era su pequeño tamaño, así que utilizando esa carta se deslizó justo por debajo de las piernas de Yoh pasando así sin problemas, mientras que Hao terminó por chocar con Yoh dando los dos al suelo.

- Ay!- se quejó Yoh desde el piso

- Torpe cómo pudiste dejarla escapar!- reclamó sobándose la frente

- No imagine que pudiera hacer eso!

De pronto suena el timbre de la casa, los gemelos fueron a ver quien tocaba.

- Buenas noches jovenchitos – saludó el vecino anciano de enfrente

- Qué quiere? ò_ó ò_ó - preguntaron sin humor al mismo tiempo

- Lo que pacha es que desde hace rato he escuchado gritos y me preguntaba si todo estaba en orden, es que pareciera que estuvieran matando a alguien – decía el ancianito (ya para que su vecino ochenton que apenas y puede con su alma los haya escuchado quería decir que el escándalo estaba en alta)

- QUE LE IMPORTA ò_ó ò_ó – Dijeron cerrando bruscamente la puerta frente a la cara del anciano, ahora no tenían tiempo de pensar en la reacción de los vecinos, tenían que cazar a su víctima.

- O.O! (ancianito)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Donde estás Milly, sal de donde quiera que estés!- le llamaba Yoh, pues había pasado ya más de 30 minutos y no se veían ni rastros de la niña

- Sal Mocosa, deja de esconderte!- llamaba Hao buscando detrás de las cortinas – Dónde diablos estará?

- Ya busqué por todas partes y no la encuentro – dijo Yoh

- Esa mocosa solo está jugando con nosotros!

Entonces ocurre lo imaginable… el teléfono suena

- Es mamá! °_° - exclamó Yoh asustado viendo el número en el identificador

- Rayos querrá saber cómo esta todo!, contesta tú! – le dice a Yoh aventándole el teléfono (era inalámbrico)

- No, tú contesta!- dijo pasándoselo

- Yoh, si te digo que contestes debes de hacerlo!- trata de pasárselo pero Yoh se voltea y cruza de brazos

- No pienso decirle a mamá que no encontramos a Milly

- Torpe no tienes que decirle eso, solo dile que todo está bien!

- Ah pues entonces hazlo tú!

El teléfono seguía sonando y Hao no tuvo más remedio que contestar

- Si? Hola mamá se están divirtiendo? Jeje….- decía sonando un poco nervioso – Siii todo bien ningún problema…. Qué, Milly… ah estaaa… estaa… está con Yoh… que te la pase, ok – dijo dándole el teléfono a Yoh

- ò_ó… Hola mamá!... si todo bien… Milly?... estaa… estaa… en el baño…Si es que vieras tomó demasiado jugo... sii vieras que tierna es…. Ah?... por qué?... aah… esta bien… si… ok… nos vemos – colgó suspirando

- Qué te dijo?

- … (suspirando con tranquilidad)… O_O DICE QUE YA VIENEN!

- QUÉ?... POR QUÉ?

- Dice que vetaron a papá del bar-karaoke por bailar sobre las mesas y atacar al público porque le pusieron manita abajo mientras cantaba.- explicó Yoh

- Estamos en problemas, tenemos que encontrar a Milly y arreglar la casa antes de que vuelvan!

- MILLY YA SE ACABO EL JUEGO SAL DE DONDE ESTES!- llamaba Yoh – NO TE HAREMOS NADA!... MILLYYY! – seguía sin respuesta

- Maldición, vamos piensa, piensa – se decía Hao – Veamos, el Karaoke está casi en las afueras de la ciudad… lo más seguro es que tomarán la interestatal para llegar, eso nos da cerca de una hora para arreglar todo antes de que lleguen.

- Entonces qué haremos, no tenemos mucho tiempo… Ooh estamos perdidos! ToT – gritaba perdiendo el control

- (abofeteándolo) Tranquilízate, quién es el que dice siempre que todo saldrá bien?

- Si pero nunca habíamos perdido a una niña!

- Bien no tenemos opción, necesitamos refuerzos! – dijo Hao marcando el teléfono

**-15 minutos después….**

- Ora pues! Por qué nos llamaste?- preguntó Chocolove quien estaba en pijama

- Qué puede ser tan importante como para llamar a la gente a estas horas de la madrugada?- decía Horo-Horo igual en pijama (ya pasaban de las 2)

- Eso demuestra falta de educación y clase – dijo Len (el no venía en pijama, venía en pans) – acaso ustedes no saben dormir por la noche?

- Oooaahh (bostezo), déjalos esa es su costumbre – agregó Manta en pijama, incluso con gorrito. – porque crees que Yoh duerme todo el día en la escuela.

- Esto es una emergencia, necesitamos que nos ayuden a encontrar a está mocosa – dijo Hao muy al estilo militar señalando un retrato de Milly que él mismo había hecho.

Como era de imaginarse, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

- Jajajjaja! - reía Horo- qué rayos es eso?

- A mi me parece un pulpo pues! - dijo Chocolove criticando el dibujo

- No yo creo que es un helado derretido – dijo Manta entre risas

- Tu hiciste eso? – preguntó Len – qué pena das deberías tomar clases de dibujo

- AAAHHHH! YA BASTA, ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA!- gritó Hao ligeramente sonrojado de la verguenza

- Amigos necesitamos que nos ayuden a arreglar todo y componer la casa antes de que nuestros padres regresen o estaremos en serios problemas- explicó Yoh

- Bien!- respondieron los chicos

- Ya está, no dividiremos en equipos – dijo Hao – quedaremos así: Horo-Horo y Chocolove vendrán conmigo y buscaremos a la mocosa; Len y Tanma…

- Me llamo Manta ¬_¬ - corrigió

- (ignorándolo) Ustedes se quedarán con Yoh y arreglarán la casa, Bien?

- Por qué tengo que quedarme a limpiar?- cuestionó Len

- Por qué si y punto!- respondió – Vamos muchachos- dijo saliendo al patio seguido por Chocolove

- Limpia bien señorito!- se burló Horo-Horo antes de salir

- AAhh que te crees chistosito! ò_ó

Yoh y Manta solo se rieron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían transcurrido 20 minutos desde entonces, el equipo de Hao aún no había encontrado a Milly por ninguna parte, buscaron en el patio, arriba de los arboles (bueno, de los dos únicos árboles que tenía en su casa), cerca de la fuente, el pozo, pero aun así nada; y dentro de la casa, en todos los cuartos, el baño, debajo de las camas, en los armarios y nada tampoco.

Mientras tanto el equipo de Yoh había avanzado bastante con la limpieza, compusieron las cortinas, los muebles, enderezaron los cuadros, claro que tuvieron que ocultar los floreros rotos, pero ya vería cómo se las arreglarían. Solo les faltaban la habitaciones y la cocina, el peor lugar ya que entre la persecución, alguien creyó buena idea lanzar huevos, para hacer que se detuviera la niña (Hao ¬_¬).

- Ya buscamos por acá! - decía Horo-Horo a Hao que se encontraba ahora en el tejado de la casa

- Bien! Ahora vallan por el otro lado!- respondió

- Ok! - obedecieron

- Maldición dónde podrá estar esa mocosa!- dijo alumbrando con una lámpara para ver mejor- juro que cuando la encuentre la haré pagar por todos los problemas en que nos metió!- en eso sin querer patea la escalera la cual cae al suelo – O.O! demonios… y ahora cómo bajo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ay!- se quejó Yoh de repente tapándose la nariz

- Sangras por la nariz?- preguntó curioso Len

- No sé por qué, pero de pronto se me subió la presión - respondió limpiándose con un trapo que encontró por ahí.

- Mamá - sonó el bebe de juguete al ser levantado por Manta

- Qué es esto Yoh? - preguntó

- No sabía que tenían esos gustos - dijo Len bromeando

- Es el juguete de Milly – respondió - parece ser que es su favorito… O.O oigan, tengo una idea!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Atrápalo Len! - decía Yoh lanzando el bebe como si fuera un balón de futbol americano.

- Lo tengo!- dijo al atraparlo – Es todo tuyo Chocolatin! - dijo lanzándoselo ahora al moreno

- Es mío, es mío!... ooh pues! Se cayó al lodo

- No importa sólo bótalo por ahí!- dijo Horo-Horo

- bueno pues, ahí te vá! – le dijo lanzándoselo

- Uaj! Que asco! Esta todo sucio- dijo este

- Mejor tíralo a la basura Horo-Horo, no creo que a nadie le importe- sugería Manta

- Si tienes razón!

- Espera, es el bebe de Milly, no lo tires!- paró Yoh – Ah! Podemos llenarlo de fuegos artificiales y encenderlo!

- Buena idea, iré a buscarlos! - dijo Len

Esperaron unos momentos para ver si Milly aparecía para reclamarles por maltratar su bebe de juguete, pero nada.

- No está funcionando! - dijo Horo-Horo

- Parece que no se la creyó – decía Manta

- Ora pues, es que ustedes son malos actores!

- Mejor no hables payasin!- dijo Len

- Que mal!, pensé que esto atraería su atención- dijo Yoh desilusionado

- Y ahora cual es el plan pues?- pregunto Chocolove

- Aaaah es oficial, estamos perdidos!- dijo Yoh

- Oigan dónde esta Hao?- preguntó Manta

Y así comenzó ahora la búsqueda por Hao…..

- Oh no! Ahora Hao está desaparecido, esto está cada vez peor, ahora que le voy a decir a mis padres y a los de Milly… y está estúpida nariz me sigue sangrando- agregó limpiándose con una servilleta

- Oigan y no han pensado que tal vez salió a algún lado y ahora está perdida en las calles?

- No digas eso Horo-Horo, estás poniendo nervioso a Yoh - dijo Manta

- Saben que? Todo esto me huele mal - decía Chocolove – Primero desapareció Milly y ahora Hao, eso solo quiere decir una cosa… - el ambiente se puso tenebroso – Los ovnis están raptando a las personas para tenerlos como mascotas – concluyó

- ¬_¬ (Yoh) ¬_¬ (Len) ¬_¬ (Horo) ¬_¬ ? (Manta)

- Oigan estoy aquí!

- Que pena, podría jurar que escucho la voz de mi carnal!- decía Chocolove con ojos llenos de lagrimas - Hao amigo te extrañaré! – gritaba al cielo - (a Yoh) amigo, aunque tú y el sean gemelos nunca podrás llenar el vacío que dejo Hao

- ¬_¬ (Yoh)

- Con un… _agh_ estoy acá arriba!

- Si amigo sé que estas arriba en el cielo con los ovnis, tranquilo, sé que podrás aguantar los horribles experimentos que harán contigo pues!, pero sé fuerte y no reveles información valiosa sobre la Tierra!

- ¬_¬ (Hao)

- (dándole un zape) idiota!, Hao está en el techo ò_ó – dijo Horo-Horo luego de tanto rollo

- O.O… y por qué no lo dijstes antes?

- AAAhh!

- Qué haces ahí?- le preguntó Yoh

- Estaba buscando a Milly y la escalera se cayó – respondió (no les iba a decir que él mismo la había tirado por error)

- Aguarda un momento enseguida te bajaremos!- dijo Yoh mientras Len y Horo vuelven a colocar la escalera

Desde arriba Hao tenía muy buena vista de toda la calle, podía ver los patios de los vecinos, los autos pasar… y hablando de autos, podía ver el de sus padres estacionarse justo enfrente…

- O.O YA LLEGARON!- exclamó

- QUÉ?- por parte de todos

- Hora de huir! - dijo Horo viendo a los chicos quienes asintieron y salieron disparados de la casa , soltando así la escalera en la cual Hao apenas venía bajando haciendo que se viniera abajo cayendo encima de Yoh amortiguando su caída.

- AAAAHHHH! (un fuerte POC nada más se escucho)

- (viendo estrellitas desde el suelo)... traidores….

- Muchachos qué están haciendo afuera? - preguntó se madre al verlos tirados en el suelo (claro no le importaba saber que qué estaba haciendo tirados en el suelo)

- MAMÁ!- se levantaron enseguida

- Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó ahora la figura paterna, detrás de él se encontraban los padres de Milly.

- Aah este…- Yoh trataba de pensar en una buena excusa y que fuera creíble - Estábamos… tapando una gotera?... sí eso es, acaso no les llovió por alla? jeje

- Ô.o - Los adultos presentes y Hao arquearon una ceja al escuchar la respuesta de Yoh (el piso estaba completamente seco, el cielo totalmente estrellado y ninguna señal de lluvia)

- Hao?- presionó su mamá para que les explicaran

- Este…

- Qué rayos está pasando? - volvió a preguntar su padre

- Dónde está Milly?- preguntó la madre de esta muy preocupada

- Etoo…

- Pasen a la casa, estoy segura que todo está bien- trataba de calmar Keiko a su amiga llevándolos dentro.

- No, no!, esperen!- los gemelos trataron de evitar que entraran pero era demasiado tarde ya todos habían entrado.

- Mamá, no es lo que parece!... – Hao trataba de explicar

- Solo pasó y ya no era nuestra intención! – continuaba Yoh

- Muchachos! ^_^ - exclamó su madre con una sonrisa dejándolos confundidos

- Uh? 0.0 0.0

- Que buen trabajo hicieron chicos! ^.^ - felicitó ahora su padre abrazándolos

- Uh? 0.0 0.0

- Mi Milly nunca había estado tan tranquila! ^_^- dijo la mamá de esta

Y es que la niña estaba durmiendo en el sofá frente a la televisión, tan tranquila como un angelito, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- QUÉEE?- exclamó Hao

- CUANDO LLEGÓ AHÍ?

- Milly… hija despierta, ya es hora de irnos – la levantó su papá

- Oooah! (bostezo) Mamá! Papá! Han vuelto! ^_^ - dijo llena de felicidad abrazando a su padre

- Te divertiste hija?

- ^_^ Sí mucho, Hao e Yoh fueron muy amables conmigo!

- Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes mis muchachos!- les dijo Keiko muy satisfecha

- Sí, han demostrado que son muy responsables! – agregó su padre

- O.ô O.ô – los muchachos seguían sin entender nada

- Bueno ya nos vamos, y gracias por todo- dijo el papá de Milly a los señores Asakura

- No hay problema, cuando se les ofrezca cualquier cosa pueden pedírnoslo – respondió Mikihisa

- Milly despídete de los muchachos – le dijo su mamá.

Milly se acercó a los chicos para darles un muy cálido abrazo a ambos, dejándolos aun más sorprendidos.

- Gracias por todo ^_^…. (cambiando su semblante dulce a uno diabólico)… Me divertí mucho jajaja... bobos

- O_O O_O!

- Espero poder venir a jugar pronto ^_^!

- Si Milly, puedes venir a jugar cuando quieras!- respondió Keiko- será un gustó recibirte

- O_O O_O! No, No, no, no, no – hacían los chicos

- Gracias sra. Asakura ^_^ …. Nos vemos!- dijo esto último con una perversa sonrisa que sólo ellos pudieron ver

- Que linda niña, no lo creen?- dijo Keiko cerrando la puerta

- No!

- Aah mis hijos son todos unos hombres! – decía contento Mikihisa – bueno ya es hora de dormir, vamos querida!

- ahora te alcanzó voy por un vaso de agua- respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina

- Cuando calienta el soooll, aqui en la playa!- se escuchaba cantar a Mikihisa subiendo las escaleras

- Qué…qué rayos fue todo eso? – cuestionaba Yoh aún procesando la información

- Esa chiquilla… es el diablo – dijo Hao anonadado – sólo nos hizo sufrir en vano! ò_ó

- Bueno… al menos todo salió bien – dijo Yoh

- Recuerdo que hace un rato el sr calma estaba fuera de sus casillas

- Si, pero era normal… extrañaré mi poster de Bob T^T

- Oye, se aseguraron de limpiar bien toda la casa?

- Sí, terminamos justo a tiempo- dijo aliviado

- Menos mal

- HAO, YOH! – gritó Keiko furiosa desde la cocina – QUÉ ES TODO ESTOOO?

Los chicos fueron a cocina para verla hecha un completo desastre, vasos, platos tirados, manchas de comida en las paredes, huevos reventados por todas partes y algo quemándose en el horno, algo completamente indescriptible.

- Fue Milly verdad? ¬_¬ - preguntó Hao, Yoh asintió

- O.O

Keiko Asakura estaba tan enojada que gritaba hasta incoherencias dándoles un largo sermón diciéndoles todos los castigos habidos y por haber

- DETESTO A ESA NIÑA!- gritaron unísonamente

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

**Bien hasta ahí el cap, espero y les haya gustado. Y gracias a todos por sus reviews! ^_^**

**Nos leeremos pronto!**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Tiempo extra 03 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La siguiente escena muestra un pacífico día en el patio de la casa Asakura, Milly había llegado de visita para jugar con los chicos a la casita, ya había armado todo el teatro, puso una mesa de té con cuatro sillitas pequeñas, en una estaba sentada ella, en otra su muñeca y en las otras dos Yoh y Hao, esté último con un mandil puesto pues le había tocados ser la mamá otra vez.

- Quiere más té sra Hao? ^_^ - preguntó Milly ya sirviendo en la taza

- -_- (Hao)

- Yo sí – dijo Yoh extendiendo su taza

- No le pregunté a usted sr payaso! - dijo la niña - Ah lo olvidaba! – dijo para sacar al bebé nenuco de la nada – (a Hao) aquí esta su bebe, debe cuidarlo muy bien!

- Dame acá!- dijo Hao molesto arrebatándole al bebé para arrullarlo - No dejaré que el payaso se vuelva a robar el nenuco! - dijo Hao cargándolo como si fuera de verdad

- O.o O.o?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Tiempo extra .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	5. Capitulo 05: Primer amor?

**Bueno aquí estamos con el capitulo 5…**

**Gracias por los reviews recibidos, como ya saben son mi alimento de cada día (Nahh jejeje).**

**A Lisbeth Nikolayevna: jeje si, de hecho cuando escribí la parte en la que Milly peina a Hao no pude evitar tomare un minuto para reir. Ojala y hubieran pasado algo así en el anime o de perdis en el manga.**

**A ****: gracias por tus comentarios, siempre trato de que los diálogos se entiendan lo mejor posible. Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Bueno Ahora sí. Vamos al fic. Espero que les guste…**

**Ya saben ni Shaman King ni Drake & Josh me perteneces, esto es solo entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

* * *

- Les diré algo sobre las chicas – decía Hao – ellas son como dulces, unos son mejores y otros no tanto, también están lo amargos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Yo no sé mucho sobre chicas, pero Hao siempre me dice que no hay mucho que saber….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Les daré un par de consejos para ligarlas, No. 1: Siempre debes tener estilo, a las chicas les encanta ^_~ ; No.2 : Cuando hables con ellas siempre debes de aparentar que todo lo que dicen es interesante, aunque no lo sea…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- La verdad es que no comprendo a las chicas, algunas pueden ser tan… extrañas O.o

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Jeje aunque Yoh yo seamos hermanos él no tiene tanta suerte como yo en eso de ser popular, es una lástima, a lo que me refiero es que tiene mucho potencial, digo, después de todo somos gemelos y es parecido a mí, así que por el lado físico no hay problema – decía con soberbia – el problema está en su actitud…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- En fin, quizá sea porque aun estoy falto de experiencia, pero papá siempre dice…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- LO MÁS IMPORTANTE ES SER TÚ MISMO – dijeron al mismo tiempo

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Lo cual esta bien, claro, si eres tan genial como yo – decía Hao

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Supongo que es un buen consejo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

* * *

**Capitulo 05: Primer amor**

- Y uno… y dos… y uno… y dos… vamos jóvenes sigan saltando, vamos que se vean esas ganas! – La clase de los gemelos, a la que conoceremos como 2E, estaba en la hora de gimnasia con el profesor Kalim.

- _Ahg_ detes…detesto tener gimnasia… tan… temprano! -_- - se quejaba Yoh mientras saltaba.

- Es… la cuarta… hora! – dijo Horo-Horo igual saltando.

- Eres…un perezoso! – agregó Len (mismas condiciones)

- Ora… pues… cállense… que me…canso… de… hablarles…! – dijo Chocolove

- Nadie… habla contigo!… ¬_¬ - dijeron Len y Horo disgustados

- Ja! No cabe…duda… les falta condición…física… - dijo Len Tao

- Ay si tú! – exclamó Horo

- Bien descansen! – dijo finalmente Kalim-sensei tocando su silbato – Ahora quiero verlos correr diez vueltas! – Un aaahh de molestia se escuchó por parte de todos los alumnos - Vamos qué esperan no se queden parados ahí, empiecen! (sonando el silbato otra vez!) – los alumnos no tuvieron más opción que obedecer.

- Esto es una tortura! – se quejaba Yoh exhausto

- No cabe duda…que Kalim-sensei es muy estricto!

- Usui-kun, Asakura-kun! Dejen de hablar! –les llamó la atención el maestro

- Sí!

- Uh? Qué extraño, tengo la sensación de que algo falta – dijo Kalim-sensei mirando a todos lados buscando algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto… y estoy segura de que ya se dieron cuenta… la "cosa" faltante era un alumno, el cual por cierto estaba en los pasillos de la escuela ocupado en otros asuntos…

- Te han dicho?... tienes unos ojos hermoso… - dijo en tono seductor

- Ay! Hao-kun eres muy atrevido! – respondía esta de manera coqueta.

- Entonces Pumkin… saldrás conmigo o no? – preguntaba Hao Asakura a una chica de cabello naranja a la que prácticamente tenía contra la pared - Vamos! Yo sé que te mueres de ganas por salir con el gran…

- Asakura-kun! – una voz conocida le interrumpió

- Si! – respondió sorprendido

- Quiere decirme que está haciendo aquí? – se trataba de Silver-sensei que le miraba con los brazos cruzados – No se supone que debería estar en clase de deportes!

- Uy O.O (atrapado)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ahora al suelo!... quiero cien lagartijas! – exigió el maestro Kalim y otro ahhh de molestia volvió a escucharse.

- Sensei, ya encontré una! ^.^ - dijo alegremente Chocolove sosteniendo una lagartija verde.

- **-_- **U (por parte de todos sus compañeros de clase)

- O.o … creo que tu mamá te dejo caer de cabeza cuando eras chiquito – dijo el profesor

- Pero que cosas dice pues!... si la que me crió fue mi abuela Pancha!

En eso aparece el profesor Silver trayendo consigo a Hao sujetándolo del cuello de la playera como medio para que no escapara.

- Asakura-kun? – preguntó Kalim por la situación

- Si? – preguntaron como siempre los gemelos

- Aah Eso es lo que faltaba! – exclamó dándose cuenta

- Quieren dejar de hacer eso?... Kalim-sensei – comenzó a decir Silver – Parece ser que este estudiante no quiso entrar en su clase.

- Con que si eh?... – el profesor Kalim puso una mirada tenebrosa sobre el muchacho

- Oh, oh, Hao está en problemas…- dijo Horo-Horo murmurando, Yoh, Len y Chocolove solo asintieron nerviosos.

- Al suelo y dame cien! – exigió irritado Kalim-sensei

- T-T (Hao)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Más tarde…..**

- Estoy muerto! – exclamó Hao tirándose al pasto

- Tu solito te metiste en brocas mi broly!

- Qué tanto estabas haciendo eh? – interrogó Len

- Si qué era tan importante como saltarte la clase? – Yoh se unió al interrogatorio.

- Jeje (riendo de forma pícara) estaba con Pumkin

- Enserio? – los chicos comenzaron a reír

- Ah Hao que envidia me das! – decía Horo-Horo jaloneándolo – dime, por fin va a salir contigo?

- Estaba a punto de convencerla cuando el inútil de Silver-sensei apareció! – respondió molesto

- Eso sí es mala suerte

- Es la chava que se peina con dos colitas verdad?..pues la verdad yo no sé que le ven, sinceramente no es mi tipo pues…

- Uuyy esto sí es interesante… - dijo Horo divertidamente – Tú tienes un tipo Chocolatín?

- Pues claro… las morenas de ojos verdes pues… - dijo orgulloso – esas de 90-60 y revienta – dijo haciendo el ademan con las manos

- Ay si tu!... Y a ti Len?

(Ligeramente sonrojado) Por qué me preguntas? ¬/¬***

- No tiene nada de malo, anda responde – presionó Hao, los demás solo esperaban la respuesta riendo con malicia – Es normal, después de todo somos chicos

- Pues ESO no les INCUMBE! ò/ó

- Vamos responde, además si no mal recuerdo, el otro día noté como te le quedabas viendo a esa chica rubia que esperaba en la fila del autobús – mencionó Horo-Horo poniendo más nervioso a Len

- Ah si yo también lo vi!- agregó Chocolove

- ò/ó

- Oye te pusiste colorado ^.^ - dijo Yoh golpeándolo con el codo

- YA DEJÉNME EN PAZ! ò/ó

Los muchachos solo reían

- Y a ti Yoh? – Horo-Horo seguía cuestionando (yo ya lo hubiera golpeado ¬¬)

- Es verdad, ahora que lo mencionas, desde que llegaste a vivir a Tokio no te he visto salir con ninguna chica – dijo Hao

- Bueno es que digamos que espero por la chica adecuada, supongo que no tengo ninguna prisa por tener una novia, más bien dejo que todo vaya a su tiempo – fue la tranquila respuesta de Yoh

- …

- Eso no responde cuál es tu tipo de chica ideal! – exclamó Horo-Horo señalando a Yoh

- Jeje… bueno, mientras sea linda conmigo, lo demás no importa! Jeje –

- Ahora sales con esas tonterías de la belleza interior… (Suspiro resignado) de verdad que contigo no se puede!

- Recuerda Yoh si quieres verte cool debes de salir con una chica que sea muy linda – agregó Hao

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más tarde….

Ya habían acabado las clases, y no sobra el mencionar que todos los alumnos se disponían a ir a sus casas (o a irse a otro lado como una plaza comercial, el cine, karaoke, etc, depende de cada uno de ellos).

- Aah que bueno!, al fin terminaron las clases! – decía Horo-Horo estirándose con su mochila en la espalda.

- Y bien a dónde iremos hoy pues? –pregunto Chocolove

- No sé… que les parece si vamos a la tienda a comer ramen!- propuso el peliazul

- Me parece bien, tengo hambre - aceptó Len

- Yoh ya levántate la escuela ya terminó! – dijo Hao despertándolo con suma delicadeza (arrojándole su mochila encima XD).

- -_- Eh?

- Vamos a ir a comer ramen

- Ok ^.^

- Ya está decidido, pasemos a buscar a Manta – dijo Horo-Horo alegremente. Ya estaban a punto de salir del salón cuando una chica se les atravesó en el camino

- O.O (Horo-Horo)

- Yoh-kun a dónde vas? – dijo esta con tono enojado – recuerda que hoy te toca quedarte a limpiar el salón! ò_ó

- Qué..hoy? ó_ò

- Así es y ni creas que podrás escaparte! – dijo esta jalándolo del brazo regresándolo al salón.

- Muchachos ToT – llamaba Yoh

- Ni modo hermanito, el deber te llama – dijo Hao saliendo del salón junto a los chicos que miraban divertidos.

- Nos vemos! – dijeron saliendo a toda prisa

- Yo quería ramen! ToT

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hoy tenía que tocarme el aseo, que mala suerte – se quejó Yoh mientras barría.

- A…Asakura-kun! – exclamó una voz femenina.

- Uh…Tamao? – dijo al ver a la chica de cabello rosa (sin descripciones ya todo el mundo la conoce), la cual por cierto, iba en el mismo salón que él.

- Ho..hoy le… tocó el aseo? °/° – preguntaba tímidamente con una mano cerca de su boca y otra en su pecho.

- Si – respondió resignado - no me digas que a ti también

- S..si …así es °/°

- Bueno pues entonces hagamos un buen trabajo juntos ^_^ – dijo sonriendo tiernamente con toda naturalidad.

- si! °/°

Y siguieron limpiando alrededor de una hora… el lugar estaba en completo silencio hasta que…

- (gruñido de estómago) Aah… muero de hambre! -_- - se quejo Yoh

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado (para ser específicos la tienda de ramen)…

- Otro plato por favor!- pidió Hao al dueño extendiendo su tazón

- Qué? Todavía vas a comer más? – preguntó sorprendido Len

(En el fondo Horo-Horo, Chocolove y Manta sorbiendo su sopa ruidosamente)

- Por alguna extraña razón siento como si muriese de hambre – contestó – Oiga apúrese con ese plato… y no sea tacaño! - exigió

- ¬_¬ * (dueño)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ah! Si quiere yo puedo invitarle algo de comer!- dijo Tamao animosamente

- Eh? Enserio!... no quiero molestarte… aun puedo… ^_^!

- No será ninguna molestia…. Espere un segundo!- y tras esto la chica salió, literalmente, volando del salón y exactamente en unos cuantos segundos regresó trayendo consigo varios paquetes de emparedados (ya saben de esos que pasan en los animes). – Aquí están… traje de varios porque no sabia de cual le gustaba, hay de jamón, de atún, de queso, de pollo, de huevo, de habichuelas, de dulce, de carne, de jalea, de ensalada… dígame… cuál prefiere? ^_^ - preguntó poniéndolos enfrente de su cara

- Ô.o Qu… qué?

- No sea tímido, escoja el que guste… o quizá… no es lo que quería?... entonces espéreme iré por otra cosa!- dijo volviendo a salir corriendo del salón ante la mirada atónita de Yoh

- O.O

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Bueno ya es hora de irnos a casa, gracias por todo jeje - dijo Yoh despidiéndose nerviosamente

- Por nada Yoh-kun, ya sabe estoy para lo que se le ofrezca

- Siempre has sido muy atenta conmigo… Eres una buena amiga - dijo y la chica se sonrojó más - Bueno... te veré mañana en clase.

- Si! O/O!

Iba caminando tranquilamente rumbo a su hogar cuando de pronto comenzó a tener el ligero presentimiento de que alguien le estaba siguiendo, así que instintivamente volteó a revisar encontrando a Tamao a unos cuantos metros de él, aun sonriendo n_n ... Yoh dijo adiós con la mano sonriendo algo nervioso para después continuar su camino, pero luego de unos cuantos metros más volvió a sentirse acosado, volteó, y ahí estaba de nuevo con su, ahora para Yoh, espeluznante sonrisa, nuevamente hizo adiós con su mano.

- Etoo... tu casa queda en esta dirección? - preguntó intrigado por sus acciones

- No n_n - contesto simplemente

- Bieeen... - Continuó rumbo a su casa, pero la chica aun continuaba siguiéndole.

Momentos después vemos a Yoh entrando raídamente en su casa cerrando la puerta fuertemente respirando agitado, para después asomarse por la ventana en búsqueda de su nueva amiga.

- Ah! Hola hijo, que bueno que ya llegaste… ve a lavarte, cenaremos en unos minutos ^_^ - dijo su madre

- Cenar? ó_ò – Ante la palabra no pudo evitar sentir molestias estomacales.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así vemos (por primera vez en este fic) a la familia Asakura cenar toda junta, como debe ser… los cuatro en una mesa disfrutando de una deliciosa comida preparada por… el señor Mikihisa. (XD)

- Cariño esto esta delicioso – dijo Keiko

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo – dijo Hao comiendo una croqueta – como le hiciste viejo?

- Jaja bueno, ya saben lo que dicen: un diez por cierto es esfuerzo y lo demás es talento – respondió sintiéndose alabado, mientras tanto en un lugar recóndito de la cocina, conocido como bote de basura, se encontraban unos paquetes de comida a domicilio.

- Qué pasa Yoh? No has tocado tu cena – preguntó preocupada su mamá observando que este solo daba vueltas a su albóndiga en el plato.

- No es nada, es solo que estoy muy lleno

- Comiste antes de llegar?

- Sí – respondió – lo que pasa es que una chica…

- UNA CHICA? 0.0 0.0 0.0 – exclamó la familia sorprendida, inmediatamente los tres dejaron de lado la cena iniciando el interrogatorio.

- Dónde la conociste?- pregunto Keiko

- Es linda? – preguntó Mikihisa

- La besaste! – preguntó Hao

- O.O …. Oigan esperen!, eso no es o que quise decir!

- Ah mi hijo finalmente esta creciendo! T^T – lloraba su padre con un pañuelo

- Cuando podremos conocerla? - preguntó Keiko – Invítala a la casa

- Genial Yoh, yo puedo darte algunos consejos – dijo Hao

- Están escuchándome! ò_ó

En eso sonó el timbre dando así un respiro a Yoh de tantas preguntas

- Yo iré - dijo Mikihisa para atender la puerta

- Ya vas a contarnos todo? - insistía Keiko

- Mamá no hay nada que contar

- Oigan miren quien llegó - dijo Mikihisa alegremente con una chica a su lado

- Tamao? O.O - exclamó Yoh

- Yoh-kun! -saludo esta

- Por qué no nos dijiste que la habías invitado a cenar? - preguntó su mamá

- Porque no lo hice...

- Yoh que pocos modales tienes, hasta yo se de eso - dijo Hao

- MI HIJO TIENE NOVIA! – grito su papá en la ventana

- O_O ¡!

Y así terminaron invitando a Tamao a la cena donde continuaron con las preguntas típicas de cualquier padre (mejor omitamos ese hecho, no quiero acordarme)… Después de la cena, agradeció todo y se retiró a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No imaginé que ella era a chica que te gustaba - decía Hao tras su hermano entrando a su habitación

- -_- - (Suspiro resignado) Ella no me gusta – respondió este subiendo a su parte de la cama – Está loca!

- A qué te refieres? … Bueno admito que es un poco rara y que no es muy bonita además de que en clase siempre esta callada, pero loca?

- Ah no?, pues mira esto… - dijo tomando su mochila de la escuela para vaciar su contenido… varios emparedados cayeron al suelo. – Y no te imaginas los demás que me hizo comer!... también me siguió a casa y además… (asomándose por la ventana) creo que aún sigue afuera.

- Valla de verdad, que estas exagerando – dijo tomando uno de los bocadillos – no seas paranoico le estas dando demasiada importancia a los detalles, y una persona sin suerte en el amor como tú, debería dar gracias porque alguien se fije en ti, debes de relajarte.

- Entonces mira por ti mismo! – Hao se asomó a la ventana para ver a la chica detrás de un poste de luz observando la casa

- Es verdad… esta loca! O.O

- Qué debo hacer?... Hao tú eres el experto en el tema, cómo puedo hacerle entender que no quiero nada con ella pero sin lastimarla?

- Bromeas? Por si no lo recuerdas, YO soy experto atrayendo chicas, NO alejándolas…

- Hao, enserio necesito tu ayuda! - imploraba Yoh

- Escucha, lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerte firme, verla fijamente a los ojos y decirle seriamente "No quiero saber nada de ti"… esa es la única manera de hacerla entender.

- Pero, estas seguro que eso no la hará llorar?... no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres.

- Eso es porque eres demasiado sensible, así nunca podrás hacerle frente a problemas como estos… confía en los consejos del gran Hao.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al otro día en la escuela….

Como siempre, en la clase del profesor Silver, nadie prestaba atención, todo el mundo estaba metido en sus asuntos tal como era costumbre, los que se pasaban notas, los que dibujaban en sus cuadernos, los que jugaban con sus teléfonos móviles, los que arrojaban bolitas de papel a sus demás compañeros… excepto que esta vez, el alumno que siempre dormía en clase, por alguna extraña razón estaba despierto pues sentía un par de ojos de una chica con cabello rosado sobre él, pendientes de cada movimiento que hacia.

Y así fue en el transcurso de las demás clases, al igual que durante el almuerzo, cuando se dirigía a los bebederos, cuando iba a buscar algunas cosas a su casillero, incluso cuando iba al baño, cosa que ya comenzaba a asustarle.

- Bien jóvenes, es todo por hoy, los veré el martes! – dijo Kalim-sensei, al terminar la clase

- Que cansancio!- se quejó Yoh

- Que te sucede hoy? Luces más cansado que de costumbre – le preguntó Horo-Horo

- Además que no has dormido en ninguna clase pues! – agregó Chocolove

- No me digas que por fin decidiste reformarte – dijo Len

- No es eso… lo que pasa es que…

- Yoh-kun! – escuchó a Tamao llamarle

- O_O

- Yoh-kun, espéreme! – dijo llegando hacia él – Se cansó mucho? Le traje una toalla para el sudor ^_^ - decía secándole toscamente el sudor ella misma ante la mirada de los presentes – igual le traje un poco de agua, imagino que debe estar sediento.

- No gracias estoy bien enserio! n_ñ – dijo rechazando las cosas

- Ah, entiendo – respondió con mirada triste

– "_Tienes que ponerte firme"_ – recodaba en su mente - ò_ó Escucha Tamao…

- Yoh, no seas así, es obvio que Tamao solo quiere ayudarte, no es verdad? – interrumpió Horo-Horo con sonrisa picara

- Ora pues tú! Que guardadito se lo traían… desde cuando son novios pues?- preguntó el moreno

- Te equivocas no somos…

- Desde ayer! – contestó alegremente la chica

- Qué? O_O – exclamó Yoh

- Ooohh que rapidito nos saliste eh? – dijo Horo-Horo – no cabe duda de que eres hermano de Hao!

- Los padres de Yoh dieron su consentimiento ^_^

- QUÉ? O_O O_O O_O

- Pero si ni siquiera hemos salido ni nada…!- trataba de explicar Yoh

- Eso quiere decir que me estas invitando a salir? – pregunto felizmente

- No! Me refiero a qué...

- Esta bien, entonces mañana sábado a las cuatro en frente de la estación Shibuya, te veré ahí… no llegues tarde!- dijo finalmente para irse corriendo.

- Por favor… díganme que me escucharon decirle que NO – pidió Yoh a sus amigos quienes asintieron aun estupefactos por la escena vista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Entonces qué Pumkin… la última vez no pudiste responderme sobre la cita – decía Hao a la chica que tenia arrinconada en el pasillo – Sabes?... no me te dejare ir de aquí con un No – dijo tomando su barbilla acercando más sus rostros (KYAAAAA! ^/^)

- Hao-kun! – suspiraba esta

- HAAOOOOOOO!

- O.O

Le llamaba Yoh corriendo desesperadamente hacia él (incluso se veía la nube de polvo tras de él) para llevárselo a otro lado jalándolo del brazo.

- O.O (Pumkin)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

- ò_ó Qué rayos te pasa Yoh… que no ves que estaba a punto de darme el si! – exclamó empujándole

- El consejo que me diste no funcionó – comenzó a explicar – Trate de hacerlo pero todo salió mal y hora mañana tengo una cita con Tamao!

- Seguro que hiciste todo lo que te dije?

- Eso hacía pero ella volteó todo a su beneficio! ó_ò y hoy estuvo siguiéndome todo el día

- Es muy persistente eh?...

- ó_ò

- Pues entonces si no quieres que esa cita se lleve a cabo, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo, debes de ir a buscarla y decirle en SU cara que JAMAS saldrías con una chica como ella y que deje de acosarte, pero hazlo luciendo molesto y ya veras que con eso te la quitarás de encima.

- Pero y si llora?... me veré como un cretino ó_ò

- _Aagh_ con esa actitud no lograrás nada… vamos, no tengo más remedio que acompañarte – dijo resignado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bien ahí está – Tamao estaba en uno de los tantos pasillos de la escuela platicando con unas amigas – Ahora ve y dile lo que practicamos – dijo Hao empujando a su hermano hacia la chica

- Yoh-kun! ^_^ - saludó esta

- Tamao… necesitamos hablar – comenzó a decir Yoh

- Que sucede?... déjame adivinar, no puedes esperar hasta mañana y quieres adelantar la cita para hoy?... Yoh-kun eres tan tierno!

- No! ò_ó … escucha, sobre la cita de mañana… no va a pasar! – dijo finalmente decidido

- Qué? ó_ò pero… entonces… no te agrado? Ó_Ò – preguntó con ojos tristes y llorosos (los ojos del gato con botas) – acaso me odias? – dijo con voz quebrada

- ó_ò N…no me malentiendas, es solo que…

- BUUUUAAAAA! (comenzó a llorar la chica y obviamente eso atrajo muchas miradas) ENTONCES SOLO JUGASTE CONMIGO! ToT

- N…no, no llores – trataba de calmar Yoh

- BUUAAAAAAA! TOT

- ESTA BIEN… ESTA BIEN… SÍ SALDRÉ CONTIGO! – accedió finalmente

- De verdad? Ó_Ò – preguntó aun con ojitos tristes

- (Suspiro) Sí v_v

- Genial! ^o^ - exclamó alegremente – Entonces te veré mañana cariño! ^_~ - dijo guiñándole un ojo para luego retirarse hacia sus amigas dejando a Yoh al borde del colapso.

- Eso fue patético! – dijo Hao acercándose – Te venció completamente utilizando el truco mas viejo empleado por las chicas...(cruzando los brazos) me decepcionas Yoh

- Jamás he podido hacer sentir mal a las personas, en especial a las chicas – respondió – No me gusta que la gente termine odiándome

- Ese es tú problema, entiende, no siempre se puede quedar bien con todo el mundo.

- A veces me gustaría poder ser como tú, siempre dices lo que piensas sin importarte las consecuencias… admítelo, la única forma en que podría quitarme a Tamao de encima sería si YO fuera TU, lo cual es imposible.

- Como cambiar de lugar?... eso es estúpido… ni que fuéramos…

- GEMELOS! O.O O.O

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- He dicho que no! – gritó Hao entrando en su habitación

- ! – suplicaba detrás de él

- NO!... Yo no saldré con la loca! ò_ó

- por favor!... si me ayudas prometo hacer tus deberes por todo un mes!

- Un mes?... que sean dos – regateo

- ¬_¬…. Bien

– Aun así dudo que esto funcione

- Por qué no? Después de todo somos gemelos idénticos

- Si pero aun así tenemos diferencias y una de ellas es nuestro cabello – explicó – el mí es mucho más largo que el tuyo… no puedes aparecer con el cabello largo de la noche a la mañana

- Mmmf tienes razón… entonces tendremos que cortártelo ^_^

(Sujetándolo de la playera rudamente) ò_ó NADIE se mete con MI cabello –amenazó

- Esta bien no te enfades ñ_ñ … encontraremos otra manera

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era sábado por la tarde, lo que significaba hora de la tortu… digo, de la cita. Como habían acordado Tamao estaba esperando a Yoh en frente de la estación Shibuya, traía puesto un lindo vestido blanco muy primaveral y unas sandalias que hacían juego, maquillaje ligero y unos cuantos accesorios como pulseras y un delicado collar.

- _Aah_ Yoh-kun llega pronto! – decía meciéndose ansiosamente de lado a lado.

- Ahí esta! – dijo Yoh, el y Hao estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos.

- Bien acabemos con esto de una vez!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hey Tamao!

- Yoh-kun! – exclamó felizmente al verlo. "Yoh" lucía puestos unos pantalones sueltos color caqui, una playera moderna color verde limón, una cadena con una pluma y el cabello alzado en una coleta. Y claro no podían faltar sus dichosos audífonos naranjas, aquello que lo distinguía tanto. (El cabello se lo alzaron de tal forma que se veía corto como el de él).

- Espero que funcione – dijo el Yoh original escondido entre los arbustos. El traía unos grandes lentes oscuros, un gorro azul marino para ocultar su identidad y una especie de gabardina oscura.

La muchacha se acercó más a Hao comenzado a observarlo.

- Que pasa? 0.0U – preguntó nervioso

- Mmm… - esta seguía observándolo seria y detenidamente, poniendo a Hao aún más nervioso

- "_Será que… se ha dado cuenta_?" 0_0U – pensaba Hao

- Oh no se ha dado cuenta! – exclamó Yoh viendo la situación

Pero para su suerte la chica solo sonrió alegremente y luego abrazó (o mejor dicho apretujó) a Hao – Yoh-kun estoy tan contenta de que esto este pasando que sentí la necesidad de asegurarme que no fuera un sueño más de los 20 que había tenido toda la noche! n_n

- O_o ?

- Pero ya vi que no, que todo esto es real y que usted es solo para mí! – continuaba aferrándose a su brazo.

- Sí mira…escucha… "_Es ahora o nunca_" – apartó a la chica de él sujetándola de los hombros para verla fijamente – Solo vine aquí para…

- Uh?... Se siente bien?...Acaso contrajo un resfriado? Su voz suena un poco distinta

- O.O Eeehh… si es que… dormí con la ventana abierta y por eso ando un poco afónico (tos falsa).

- Ya veo…

- Ahora, regresando a lo que te estaba diciendo…

- Quiere comer ramen? ^_^ - preguntó de repente interrumpiéndolo por segunda vez

- Ramen? – preguntó emocionado. A Hao le encantaba el ramen

- Si, yo le invitaré! ^_^

- Bueno que estamos esperando vayamos a comer ramen! ^_^ - dijo llevando a abrazada como aquellos que fueran grandes amigos.

- Qué esta haciendo?... se supone que iba a cortar con ella! – exclamó Yoh completamente confundido y desesperado.

- "_Ramen gratis… lo siento hermanito pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad_!" – pensaba Hao con una malvada sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la tienda de ramen…

- Aaah! (sonido de satisfacción después de comer algo rico) – Delicioso! ^o^ – dijo Hao al terminar su plato.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado ^_^ - dijo Tamao quien apenas iba por la mitad del suyo. Estaban sentados en una mesita para dos justo enfrente de una gran ventana.

- Dime Tamao… será posible que pueda… - seductoramente le tomó la mano

- O/O!

- Obtener otra porción? – pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa

- Si! O/O

- Ese Hao, que está haciendo? – Yoh estaba de los nervios observándolos con unos binoculares (los cuales quien sabe de donde había sacado) desde otro local que estaba enfrente. Momentos después la pareja salió del pequeño restaurant.

- Que te parece si ahora vamos al cine! – sugirió Tamao mientras sujetaba a su cita del brazo empalagosamente.

- Escucha tengo que decirte… – comenzaba a decir tratando de quitársela

- Yo invito!

- De acuerdo! - accedió

- Vamos entonces! ^_^

- Oigan que ese no es Yoh? – preguntó Horo-Horo. Para buena o mala suerte, ese mismo día se les había ocurrido a él, Len y Chocolove salir a dar una vuelta y por "casualidad" vieron a la pareja desde lejos.

- válgame pues! Esta en su cita con Tama…Tama…Tamao! – exclamó sorprendido Chocolove

- Oigan, y si los seguimos? – sugirió el peliazul como todo un pillo – cosas como esas no se ven todos los días

- Yo me apunto pues!

- No sé que le encuentran de interesante – renegó Len cruzado de brazos con su típico "a mi no me importa"

- Vamos… yo sé que te mueres de curiosidad igual que nosotros – seguía insistiendo.

- No es cierto! ¬_¬

- Oigan se están alejando pues! – avisó Chocolove y acto seguido los tres salieron corrieron tras la pareja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde en el cine-

La pareja estaba sentada en la filas de en medio, no había mucha gente en la sala, de hecho contándoles a ellos dos, a Yoh y a los tres chismosos que les siguieron habían alrededor de diez personas.

- Esta película es muy romántica no crees Yoh-kun? – preguntó la chica secándose una cuantas lagrimas.

- U_U ZZzzzz… - "Yoh" se había quedado dormido roncando sonoramente.

- Yoh-kun? – le llamó moviéndole

- Eeh?... Ah si… – dijo levantándose mientras se limpiaba con la mano un poco de baba que se le había escapado.

- Ese Yoh, nunca pensé que fuera un insensible! – decía Horo-Horo un poco molesto espiándolos con otro par de binoculares – Ni siquiera ha tratado de abrazarla!

- Y también hizo que Tamao pagará los boletos pues – menciono el moreno

- Y las palomitas – agrego Len

- Uy que coraje me da!

- Esa película fue muy triste! T^T – decía Yoh con unas cuantas lágrimas – Hao… que esperas para cortarla! ò_ó – dijo observado nuevamente con sus binoculares a su remplazo y su "novia" – Ah… a menos que… este actuando como todo un aprovechado para alejar a Tamao! – concluyó – no cabe duda que es un genio!

Momentos más tarde Hao y Tamao se encontraban saliendo del cine.

- Aah! Eso fue tan romántico, no te da algunas ideas? – preguntó la muchacha acercando su rostro al de Hao pidiendo un beso, al que claramente este se negó volteando la cara y poniendo distancia con sus brazos.

- Etoo… escucha niña!... lo del ramen y el cine estuvo bien pero ya es hora de que… - ya estaba decidido a cortar con ella finalmente.

- Tamao-chan! – le interrumpió una voz femenina

- Ah! Es Pumkin! – dijo esta al verla saludándola amigablemente

- Pumkin! 0.0 – exclamó Hao

La chica se acercó a la pareja para saludar a su amiga – Hola que gusto verte!, no imagine que te encontraría aquí.

- Si bueno, estoy en una cita con mi novio! – respondió alegremente abrazando el brazo de este. Fue cuando Pumkin puso atención sobre el chico, quien ahora estaba súper nervioso

- Eres Yoh-kun verdad? – Preguntó observándolo – No lo había notado, pero en verdad eres igual a Hao – dijo finalmente

- Ah, si bueno… somos gemelos idénticos jeje n_n – dijo nervioso

- Incluso su voz es similar

- O.O!

- Yoh-kun está un poco resfriado… no es así?

- Si… así es coff coff! (tos falsa).

- Te traje tu soda – dijo de repente otro chico (imagínenlo como quieran) entregándole un vaso a Pumkin

- Ah gracias!... chicos les presento a Shuji

- ò_ó**… Quien demonios eres tú? – exclamo Hao molesto viendo a su chica con otro.

- Eeh?...Shuji – contestó este

- Mucho gusto! – dijo Tamao estrechando su mano

- Pasa algo Yoh-kun? – preguntó Pumkin viendo su reacción

- Oh no esto esta mal! – exclamó Yoh viendo la escena detrás de una maceta

- No nada! n_ñ – respondió Hao tratando de mantener la calma - Ah tengo una idea!... que les parece si salimos los cuatro juntos? – sugirió de pronto – Será muy divertido! ^_ ^ … Espero que no te moleste Yamao, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, entre más gente mejor! "_Así me aseguraré de hacer pagar a este tipo por robarme a mi chica! _ò_ó" – dijo para sus adentros.

- Buena idea! - Apoyó la chica – Están de acuerdo?

- Será genial! – aceptó Pumkin

- Qué diablos tramas Hao? – se preguntaba Yoh ya molesto

- Miren, parece ser que la cita de Yoh se ha convertido en una cita doble pues! – avisó Chocolove mientras Len y Horo estaban comprando dulces.

Y así prosiguieron a retirarse a otro sitio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las siguientes paradas fueron una total locura, como primer punto habían decidido ir a la pista de hielo, claro, seguidos por Yoh y los chicos. Las chicas patinaban tranquilamente, (por cierto Tamao había pagado la entrada y la renta de los patines) hasta que Shuji, se acercó a la chica de cabello naranja, cosa que no fue permitida ya que Hao al ver esto, le metió el pie a este haciéndole caer apropósito.

- Oops, perdón culpa mía! – se disculpó con ironía.

El siguiente punto fue la arcada (videojuegos), donde las chicas creyeron que sería divertido jugar al _Dance Dance Revolution!_ Mientras que los chicos optaron por uno de boxeo interactivo, en el cual "Yoh, accidentalmente" golpeo en la cara a Shuji.

- Estas bien?- pregunto Pumkin preocupada levantando a este.

- Lo siento no fue mi intención – dijo Hao sonriendo de manera sarcástica – a veces puedo ser un poco torpe.

- O.O O.O O.o O.O (Yoh, Horo, Len y Chocolove)

En cada lugar al que iban Hao no dejaba escapar ninguna oportunidad para lastimar a Shuji, empujándolo, vaciándole soda encima, hacerlo tropezar, en fin un montón de cosas más.

Finalmente fueron al parque, en donde se subieron a unos botes. (Ahora iban en parejas).

- No hay nada más romántico que un paseo en bote! - suspiraba Tamao – Y más cuando estas con tu alma gemela… lo cual es gracioso porque tu ya tienes un gemelo… ah si tan solo tuviera una gemela… podríamos salir los cuatro juntos, incluso nos casaríamos y tendríamos más gemelos… es un juego de palabras jejeje no te creas!

- Si, si -_- - contestaba Hao aburrido mientras remaba

- Sabes algo?... había salido con otros chicos antes pero… – confesaba – Tú eres mi primer amor ^/^

- Enserio? O.o …. Tengo curiosidad, porque yo y no Hao?

- Es cierto que los dos son iguales, no te ofendas ni nada, pero tú eres más maduro que tu hermano, además mucho más atento, caballeroso, y mucho más guapo.

- Ah si? ¬_¬

- Sí!... por eso yo te amo! – dijo esto ultimo acercando su rostro al de Hao tratando de que la besara. Hao volteo la cara apartando nuevamente a la chica con sus brazos, cuando observó que Pumkin daba de comer a Shuji en la boca…

- A ver di aaa… - dijo acercando los palillos

- Te lo agradezco eres muy amable – dijo Shuji quien tenía la nariz hinchada y enrojecida cubierta por una enorme gasa producto del golpe en la arcada.- aaah! – abrió la boca cuando de pronto un poco de agua le cayó encima, empapándolo por completo.

- Perdón! – Se disculpó el responsable – no fue mi intención (jeje).

- -_- (Shuji)

- Hao ò_ó - exclamaba Yoh detrás de unos arbustos

- Saben…hay algo que me ha estado dando curiosidad desde hace un rato – comentó Len (ahora él traía los binoculares)

- Si nunca creí que Yoh fuera tan torpe! – dijo Horo-Horo

- Y aprovechado pues! – añadió Chocolove – No ha gastado ningún Yen en todo el día!... Me parece que pasado demasiado tiempo con Hao pues…

- Aparte de eso ¬¬ … hay un tipo muy extraño que los ha estado siguiendo desde el cine

- Qué?

- Mírenlo ustedes mismos – dijo dándoles los binoculares

- Es cierto!

- Es un pervertido pues!... sólo los enfermos espían a la gente!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Aagh! Ya estoy arto de ese tipo!... cómo pudo Pumkin fijarse en alguien como él cuando YO estoy de por medio! – se quejaba Hao saliendo del baño del parque. – pero no dejaré que se salga con la suya!

De pronto fue tacleado por un Yoh sumamente molesto – Ay!

- Sé puede saber que rayos estás haciendo? ò_ó – reclamó Yoh zangoloteando a hao – Se supone que desde hace rato tenías que haber cortado con Tamao y no has hecho nada, salvo hacerme quedar como un cretino!

- Las cosas son diferentes ahora! – respondió exasperado – Tengo que hacer que Pumkin se aleje de ese idiota!

- Sí pero no cuando finges ser YO! –

- No molestes! – le gritó empujándolo comenzando a sí una pelea hasta que Yoh fue tacleado por Horo-Horo – Ay!

- Aléjate de nuestro amigo, acosador pervertido! ò_ó – exigió el peliazul sobre este.

- Acosador pervertido? 0_0!

- Descuida broly nosotros te ayudaremos! – dijo Chocolove llegando a la escena lanzándose sobre el acosador para golpearlo

- Tenemos todo controlado – dijo Len a "Yoh"

Cuando por si no fuera todo también se les ocurrió aparecer en ese momento a Tamao, Pumkin y Shuji.

- Oh por dios que esta pasando? – preguntó Tamao asustada

- Este sujeto estaba atacando a Yoh! – respondió Len

- Dios mio, cariño estas bien? – le abrazó preocupada

- Suéltame!- trataba de quitársela

- También estuvo espiándolos todo el día pues!

- Cómo saben eso? – preguntó Pumkin

- O.O que…cómo lo sabemos? – cayó en cuenta el moreno

- O.O O.O!

- Eso no importa! – Horo-Horo hablo rápido – lo que importa es que intervenimos a tiempo! – dijo aplicándole una llave Full Nelson al acosador.

- Suéltenme no soy un acosador! – suplicó este!

- Es un enfermo! – dijo Tamao. Hao estaba nervioso

- Confiesa de una vez!...quién eres? – exigió Len quitándole las gafas oscuras, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes!

- O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

- Q…qué…qué demonios esta sucediendo? – pregunto Len completamente anonadado, mientras que Horo lo soltó de la sorpresa

Yoh y Hao suspiraron derrotados, su plan había fracasado – lo lamento yo…

- Hao? – exclamó Pumkin al verlo qué estas haciendo aquí?

- 0.0? 0.0?

Aun tenían una oportunidad…

- Hao? Por qué estas aquí? – dijo de pronto Hao aprovechando la confusión

- Aah…este… vamos! Sólo quería ver cómo le iba a mi hermanito en su cita, es todo! Jeje - respondió Yoh siguiendo el juego.

- No es sano espiar a la gente pues!-

- Oigan esperen un momento!... por qué sus voces suenan diferentes? –interrogó Horo-Horo

- Etoo…

- Ah! Los dos pescaron un resfriado verdad? – dijo Tamo aferrada a Hao

- Si así es! – dijo Yoh cuando a una paloma se le ocurrió aparecer de la nada y llevarse su gorro quedando al descubierto.

- YOH? – gritaron Horo-Horo, Len y Chocolove

- Esperen que está pasado aquí? – preguntó Pumkin

- (señalando a Yoh) Si tu eres Yoh entonces… (Señalando a Hao) tú...eres Hao? – dijo Chocolove

- Estoy confundido!- exclamó Horo

- Cambiaron de lugar – dijo Len

- Entonces… estuve saliendo con Hao? Ó_Ò – preguntó Tamao tristemente

- Así es… ahora suéltame ò_ó

- Qué significa todo esto? – dijo Pumkin – Hao estuviste saliendo con Tamao? ò_ó

- Ah si, ahora yo soy el culpable!... por si no te has dado cuenta te atrape en fraganti mientras salías con Shuji – dijo esto último en tono burlón

- De qué estas hablando?

- No te hagas la desentendida! ò_ó

- Este…yo… - trataba de explicar el otro chico

- Tú cierra la boca!... No quiero escucharte

- Etoo..

- Hao… Shuji es MI PRIMO! ò_ó

- Qué? O.O

Shuji asintió

- Uy esto es peor que el hecho de que los seguimos todo el día – dijo Chocolove apenado.

- Cállate ò_ó ò_ó

- Hao…eres un idiota! ò_ó – le gritó furiosa retirándose del lugar seguida de Shuji

- Espera!...Pumkin!... NOOOOOO!- gritó al cielo cayendo de rodillas completamente herido.

Mientras tanto Yoh también tenia cosas por las cuales disculparse.

- Tamao… - la llamo

- Yoh-kun? ó_ò

- Lo lamento, todo esto fue culpa mía, yo convencí a Hao que se hiciera pasar por mí porque fui un cobarde para decirte la verdad…

- De qué me amas?

- No! ò_ó – aclaró rápidamente - Escucha Tamao… me agradas, pero solo como amigos, es por eso que no puedo ser tu novio.

- Pero yo creía que… ó_ò

- Se que lo que te hice no estuvo bien pero traté de decírtelo todo el tiempo, y tú no me escuchabas…

- Es verdad, a veces puedo ser un poco compulsiva…

- A veces ¬_¬ - dijo Hao

- En todo caso, soy yo la que lamenta a verte obligado a salir conmigo, y espero que aun podamos ser amigos

- Tenlo por seguro ^_^

Mas tarde los chicos salieron del parque para acompañar a Tamao a tomar el autobús despidiéndose de ella

- Bueno al final todo salió bien – dijo Yoh aliviado viendo como se alejaba.

- Habla por ti… a mí fue al que me botaron por tu culpa! ¬_¬

- Ustedes si que son problemáticos cuando se lo proponen – dijo Len cruzándose de brazos.

- Y ustedes… así que estuvieron espiándonos? ¬_¬

- No te enojes Hao, todo fue por una buena causa – trato de calmar Horo-Horo

- Ah si? Cuál? ¬_¬

- Que… FUE IDEA DE LEN! – dijo y comenzó a correr

- QUÉ? ò_ó**… ESO NO ES CIERTO…REGRESA AQUÍ! –dijo persiguiéndolo. Los demás sol reían viendo la escena, mientras el sol se metía en el ocaso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Fin de cap.**

**Bueno hasta ahí el capitulo, creo que este es el más largo que hecho hasta ahora y disculpas por tardar un poco en subirlo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por cierto, para aclarar, no tengo nada en contra de Tamao, por a verla puesto un poco loca en el fic, de hecho la idea original era que iba a ser una chica súper tímida, pero como también quería jugar a que los gemelos cambiaran de lugar, no me parecí bueno de su parte hacerle algo a una persona así, por lo que opte hacerla pasar por una novia lunática.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, el siguiente será "La abuela" y con esto terminaré (según la guía de Wikipedia) con la primera temporada de Drake & Josh.**

**Nos vemos ^0^**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. extra 04-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la habitación delos chicos, pues era de madrugada y ellos estaban profundamente dormidos, como todos unos angelitos. Yoh en la parte de arriba de la litera abrazando una almohada y Hao en la parte de abajo abrazando un oso de felpa café (Awww que tierno). Nada podría perturbar esa paz hasta que…

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose los levanto de golpe asustándoles.

- AAAAHhh!- gritaron

- Qué fue eso?- preguntó Yoh

- La ventana!- señaló Hao, al verla rota. – parece ser que le arrojaron esta piedra!- dijo recogiéndola – Uh? Tiene envuelta una nota – La desenrollo para leerla.

_Querido Hao:_

_Después de pensarlo bien durante toda el día, me he dado cuenta de que la persona de quien realmente estoy enamorada es de ti, me hiciste sentir la chica más feliz; nuestra cita estuvo de ensueño y espero que se repita._

_Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!_

_Con amor:_

_Tamao._

_PD. : Te ves tan lindo cuando duermes_

_PD 2: Ya te dije que te amo?_

_PD 3: Ah si ya te dije!_

_PD 4: De todos modos Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!_

- Eh? Ô.o – Los muchachos se asomaron por la ventana viendo a Tamao haciendo señas desde afuera.

- ESTA LOCA! O.O O.O

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del Tiempo extra-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


End file.
